The Rabbit and The Puppy
by Acsuperman
Summary: As the group of girls has a pleasant conversation about smells and "cooking", an offhanded comment is made about Tsukasa's prospects as a wife. However, when Kagami agrees a little too... vehemently, what does she mean? Could this be the start of something new?
1. Chapter 1: Onee-chan, The Kitchen-killer

Chapter 1: Onee-chan, The Kitchen-Killer

'Nother new story! With a new pairing! I've been liking this pairing more and more lately and there doesn't seem to be a whole lot of it out there, so I figured why not?

Shout out to NoMutant, who read this before and gave really important feedback. Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>During Lunch<strong>

"Why does it always get so stinky..." Kagami complained as she leaned over her desk.

"Well, what did you use?" Konata asked from her side of the school desk.

"Baby oil." Kagami said. There was a moment where no one spoke.

"Kagamin... Baby oil? Really?" Konata asked.

"Well what should I have used?" Kagami asked.

"Well... Maybe vegetable oil?" Konata suggested as if she were a talking to a toddler.

"Really?" Kagami asked.

"Yes. You don't use baby oil for that." Konata said. Kagami looked over to Tsukasa.

"Really?" Kagami asked. "But it just said to oil it!" Kagami protested. Tsukasa looked to her sister sympathetically.

"I don't really think you can use baby oil like that..." Tsukasa mumbled.

"Kitchen-killer Kagamin..." Konata giggled.

"Shut up!" Kagami shouted. She sighed. "Tsukasa, do you think you could maybe..." Kagami trailed off.

"I'll help you out next time." Tsukasa smiled pleasantly.

"Thanks Tsukasa..." Kagami sighed in relief. Whenever Tsukasa helped Kagami in the kitchen, it almost always turned out good. Even when Tsukasa was simply in the room with her and not actually helping with the cooking.

"Any time Onee-chan..." Tsukasa smiled.

"Tsukasa's gonna be such a good wife one day..." Konata commented.

"Yeah..." Kagami sighed and put her head in her hand as she began thinking of such a scene.

* * *

><p><strong>The Theater of Kagami's Mind<strong>

Kagami walked into the house.

"Tsukasa~, I'm home~!" She called out.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa ran into the room and hugged Kagami around the neck. "Welcome home Onee-chan." Tsukasa smiled.

"Mmmm~..." Kagami hummed as she sniffed the air. "Tsukasa, what is that delicious scent?" She asked.

"Kindled chicken and lotus root!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Kagami hummed even louder, sounding almost like a moan.

"Thank you so much Tsukasa..." Kagami smiled as she and Tsukasa scurried into the kitchen. Dinner passed between the two of them like it always did and Kagami and Tsukasa talked about this and that.

"And it wasn't smelly any~more!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami sighed happily as she sat back.

"Tsukasa, that was amazing~..." She moaned softly.

"I'm glad Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled, fidgeting. "So we've had dinner! Would you like a bath now?"

"Hmmm." Kagami looked slyly at Tsukasa. Tsukasa blushed again and fidgeted.

"If I can join you..." She mumbled. Kagami grinned.

"Please!" Kagami jumped up and grabbed Tsukasa's hands as she pulled her from the room.

"Kagamin!" She heard Konata yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Snap back to Reality<strong>

"Gah!" Kagami jerked violently.

"Kagamin, what were you thinking about so dreamily?" Konata asked with a cat-grin. Kagami blushed as she looking around, trying to find a way out of the question. She looked at Miyuki to see she was also watching Kagami. She looked over at Tsukasa, who was smiling a clueless smile. Kagami's blush darkened.

"Wah!" She looked back at the table. "I-I gotta go to the bathroom!" She said as she ran out of the room. The three of them looked after her for a moment.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay..." Tsukasa mumbled as she got up.

"I'm sure Kagami-san is fine." Miyuki said. Tsukasa stopped and looked at the door again. "You should stay here, Tsukasa." Miyuki eye smiled. Sighing, Tsukasa sat back down.

"Alright..." Tsukasa sighed.

Kagami ran down the hallway and pushed the door in. She dashed through the bathroom and into a stall. She put the lid down and sat.

"Why did I run...?" She asked herself. She didn't need to use the restroom. But Tsukasa's radiant smile was somehow embarrassing. _There shouldn't be any problem with thinking of how Tsukasa is gonna be as a wife, but... Why did I picture myself?_ Kagami wondered. She put her head in her hands. _No, you see, I didn't mess up!_ She began reasoning. _It's only natural to imagine yourself when you're thinking of a situation, right?_ She nodded to herself. "That's right, this isn't a problem!" She said to herself. "So what that I imagined myself married to my sister, that's only natural!" She shouted to the world. "Alright, better get back before they get worried." She said to herself as she went and opened the door to the stall. Patricia stood there, staring at her.

"Oh, it WAS you Hiiragi-senpai..." Patricia mumbled. Kagami watched her in horror. Suddenly, Patricia gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry Senpai, your secret is safe with me!" She winked and stuck her tongue out. Kagami stared at her for a moment through squinted eyes as her mind raced. A moment passed before she finally decided that there was no way to get out of this with talking. So, she simply sighed and began walking out.

"Thanks Patty." She decided on, putting a hand on Patricia's shoulder. It was more effort than it was worth to try and explain the situation. Not to mention the fact that she wasn't sure she could even explain it differently from how Patricia had taken it anyway.

"Any time Senpai! If you need any help with it, let me know!" She shouted enthusiastically.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kagami said as she walked out of the bathroom. She sighed to herself. "What a mess that almost turned into. I need to stop thinking out loud." Kagami mumbled.

"But then we wouldn't know what you were thinking Ka-ga-min~." Konata chimed.

"Like you guys need to know." She replied. Then it clicked in her head. "Whoa!" She jumped. "When did you get here?" Kagami asked the little Otaku.

"Just now. You were taking really long and Tsukasa was getting worried so Miyuki asked me to go check on you." Konata said. Kagami huffed.

"She asked you?" She asked. "Why wouldn't Tsukasa come if she was worried? Or Miyuki if she was concerned?" Kagami asked.

"Aw~, you hurt me Kagamin." Konata chimed. "You saying that I'm not good enough?" Konata asked.

"That's not what I'm saying, you idiot." Kagami said. "It's just weird she'd send someone rather than do it herself. It's not like her." Kagami said.

"So are you okay Kagami?" Konata asked out of what at least sounded like legitimate concern.

"Y-Yeah... I think I'm good now." Kagami said.

"Good." Konata said as the two began walking back to class. "I was concerned because I saw that you had made your and Tsukasa's lunches." Konata said. Kagami's eyes flared over at Konata.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked in a lethal voice, already mostly sure of what was going to be said.

"Well, YOU made it and then you ate it. Then, you ran off to the bathroom. Can you blame me for assuming the worst?" Konata asked with a giggle. There was a flash as a bump swelled up on her head.

"Yes I can you idiot." Kagami said in an annoyed voice. She had to admit that Konata's reasoning actually wasn't all that bad, but that didn't mean it didn't piss her off. "So what did I miss?" Kagami asked.

"Not a whole lot. Tsukasa was just talking about what you guys were going to have for dinner." Konata said.

"Oh~, what did she decide?" Kagami asked. Konata hummed as she thought.

"Kindled chicken and lotus root." Konata said. Kagami stopped.

**Oh, there goes gravity...**

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami drearily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the nurses office.<p>

"What happened?" Kagami asked her sister.

"Kona-chan said you fainted after she told you what I was thinking of making for dinner." Tsukasa said. She handed her older sister a bottle. "I got you some water!" She added cheerfully. Kagami smiled as she took the bottle and thought back. Right. Kindled chicken and lotus root. Like in her dream.

"By the way..." She mumbled. "What made you think of that meal in particular?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa put a finger to her lip as she looked up.

"Um... I dunno how to explain it..." She thought out loud. "I just had a feeling like you might like it." She smiled. "Like something amazing would happen if we had it!" Tsukasa said excitedly.

"Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled as her day dream came back vividly. She decided to try and hide her embarrassment by drinking. The curtain suddenly opened and Konata appeared, alongside Miyuki.

"Oh, there goes Rabbit!" Konata said loudly. Kagami jumped and gasped a bit, causing water to go down the wrong pipe. She began coughing as Tsukasa jumped with her. Tsukasa began patting Kagami's back. "She choked..." Konata said.

"I'm not a god damn rabbit for crying out loud!" Kagami shouted.

"She's so mad..." Konata giggled a bit. Kagami sighed, but she won't give up that easy.

"Damn it... I'm sorry to worry you guys." Kagami apologized, looking adamantly at the wall, refusing to give up at least that much.

"It's okay, Onee-chan... As long as you're really alright..." Tsukasa beamed. Kagami relaxed more when she looked over and saw her sister's smile.

"Are you sure Kagami-san? After all, you needed the restroom and then fainted..." Miyuki asked in concern.

"I'm okay Miyuki. Thanks though." Kagami smiled up to her friend. _How did Tsukasa know what I was thinking... Could it be something like twin telepathy?_ Kagami wondered, for once giving an idea that Konata had come up with some credit. She sighed a bit. _Hokey pokey, huh?_ She thought, remembering what Konata had said. She sat up in bed, moving the covers off of her.

"Is it alright to get up Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm feeling fine now." Kagami stretched.

"Are you sure?" Konata asked. "After all, you've been asleep for three days." Konata said. The scene froze.

"Three days?!" Kagami shouted.

"Kona-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami looked between her twin and Konata before Konata suddenly rubbed the back of her head.

"..." Kagami stared at her for a moment. "Ko-na-ta..." Kagami growled.

"Well... School IS over now..." Konata mumbled.

"Don't lie about something that important!" She shouted as she swung down at Konata's head. Konata, however, moved backwards to dodge.

"Ha ha!" She laughed as she dashed from the room.

"Get back here ya little runt!" Kagami ran after her. Miyuki and Tsukasa both giggled.

"I suppose she's back to normal." Miyuki said.

"Yeah..." Tsukasa smiled. The two of them followed Kagami and Konata down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>In the Hall<strong>

"Kagamin." Konata smiled as another bump swelled up on her head.

"What?" She asked, huffing in irritation.

"These bumps will go down, but you'll always be a kitchen killer." Konata said. A third bump soon joined the others.

"You're a moron." She said, though she smiled a little. Even when she collapsed, Konata seemed to refuse to treat her differently. Kagami could respect that. She certainly appreciated it. As cool as it was to be worried over, she didn't like to make people worry.

"Yeah, but I can cook." Konata said.

"Do you WANT me to hit you?" Kagami asked.

"If you keep putting lumps on my lumps, then I'll eventually get to be taller than you!" Konata said.

"It'd take a thousand for a pipsqueak like you to get taller than me." Kagami smirked. "If you want though, I really will give you a thousand." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Maybe I should punch you in the chest too." Kagami continued.

"Kagamin, you're really evil when I tease you." Konata giggled. "You'll never get a boyfriend like that." Konata teased.

"Maybe I don't want a boyfriend." Kagami crossed her arms and looked up. "Maybe I'm not trying to get a boyfriend." She said.

"Well you're definitely succeeding then." Konata said. Kagami glared at her.

"You suck." She said.

"Anywhere you want, Kagamin~." Konata chimed. Kagami blushed. "Ya know Kagamin, I'm beginning to think you might not like guys." Konata said.

"What makes you say that?" Kagami asked.

"You blush when I tease you and you get super lonely whenever I'm not around." Konata chimed.

"That second one is a stupid reason with no basis in reality." Kagami said.

"Oh yeah?" Konata asked. "And why is that?" She asked. Kagami looked triumphant as she looked up again.

"I~ have Tsukasa!" Kagami said triumphantly.

"So your counter to the fact that you aren't lonely is that you have your twin sister?" Konata asked. Kagami nodded.

"Uh-huh." She said proudly. Konata continued to stare at her for a few moments.

"..." Konata smiled. "Alright." She chuckled a bit.

"Hey, what's with that pitying laugh?" Kagami asked.

"It's nothing." Konata said. "So what are you going to do once Tsukasa actually gets married?" Konata asked. Kagami stopped walking again. Konata noticed and looked back to her. "You're not gonna faint again, are you?" Konata giggled. Kagami sighed.

"No." She shook her head. "I guess... I never really thought about it..." Kagami said seriously. "I've always thought about my and everyone's future, but in it..." Kagami sighed.

"We were always together?" Konata asked.

"All of us were still in touch, yeah, but... Tsukasa was always by my side." Kagami sighed.

"... You know you sound like a lesbian, right?" Konata asked. Flash. Bump number four.

"Idiot." Kagami crossed her arms with a light blush. "Tsukasa's my sister. And my twin. Isn't it natural that I'd want to stay close with her?" Kagami asked.

"Isn't that what all of the twincest couples say before they get together?" Konata asked. Kagami simply glared at her as they arrived at the door to the school.

"We... We could always just marry twins! Then we could all live in the same house!" Kagami said.

"Poor Kagamin~! Tsukasa's gonna get married one day and leave you all~ alone~!" Konata chimed in a sing-song voice.

"..." Kagami's head bowed a bit as her hair fell to hide her eyes. "... Yeah." She said. "I guess you're right Konata. She'll get married one day and I'll be by myself for the rest of my life." Kagami said. She began walking past Konata, heading out of the school now that classes were over. "Thanks for opening my eyes, Konata." She said as she walked off. Konata watched, a bit stunned at what had just happened. She had only meant to tease the Tsundere. While she stood there, looking at where Kagami was walking away, Tsukasa and Miyuki caught up to her.

"Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked as she walked up. "Where did Onee-chan go?" She asked. Konata wordlessly pointed after the Tsundere. Tsukasa looked down to see Kagami walking away by herself slowly. "Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa chimed as she ran after her big sister. Konata sighed and knocked herself on the head.

"Are you feeling okay Konata-san?" Miyuki asked. Konata sighed.

"I'm an idiot." She said. She should have known that Kagami getting lonely was a sensitive topic, but she had teased her about it before. Apparently though, Tsukasa was not a good teasing topic. "I'm alright..." She said. "So, wanna go do something?" Konata asked the Moe queen. Miyuki eye-smiled.

"I'm afraid I have a dentist appointment soon. Perhaps another time?" Miyuki asked. Konata chuckled and scratched the back of her head.

"Alrighty." She said. "Good luck." Konata shrugged as she waved. The both of them left in opposite directions. Konata sighed as she walked to the station to get on the subway home.

* * *

><p>Kagami and Tsukasa continued to walk home. However, unlike every single other time the two walked home together, Kagami found herself in a sour mood that even Tsukasa's presence couldn't erase. In fact, it made her even more melancholy than when she had left Konata.<p>

"Onee-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed.

"Yeah... Just thinking about something depressing." She said. Tsukasa's worried look only turned more so.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsukasa asked, trying to smile comfortingly. Kagami looked at her and couldn't help a smile, though it was a decidedly sad one.

"... Well..." Kagami began. Even to her own sister though, the words were incredibly embarrassing.

"Yes Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, blindingly excited to help her sister. "Anything you want!" She said. Kagami watched her for a moment, trying to speak.

_Let's keep hanging out forever... _Kagami thought. She sighed. "Can we go to a cake buffet?" Kagami decided on after several moments of debate. Tsukasa smiled and got a determined look.

"That's all? Sure Onee-chan! My treat!" Tsukasa grabbed Kagami by the hand and began running.

"Tsu-Tsukasa!" Kagami shouted as Tsukasa dragged her away. Tsukasa giggled a bit and smiled to her older sister. It wasn't often that she felt she was the one doing the cheering up and Kagami always helped her out, so at least this once, she could definitely enjoy helping Kagami out. Kagami seemed in the dumps and that wasn't something that anybody saw often. To depress Kagami, it must have been something particularly gloomy. After running for a while, which was frankly surprising considering Tsukasa wasn't all that physically fit, they stopped when they were close to one that Tsukasa apparently knew of. The two were panting at how far they had run.

"Here... we are... Onee-chan..." Tsukasa huffed out as she leaned on her knees.

"Club... Harie..." Kagami looked up at the sign. It gave her a sick feeling in her stomach and the weirdest feeling of deja-vu. Kagami shook her head. "Sorry Tsukasa, but do you mind if we go somewhere else?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa cocked her head to the side like a puppy receiving orders before smiling and nodding.

"Alright Onee-chan..." Tsukasa smiled. The two of them departed from that place soon after. "Did you not like that place Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well... It just gave me a bad feeling, you know? Like something might happen if we go there..." Kagami said. Tsukasa hummed.

"Hmmm... Like what?" She asked.

"... I dunno." Kagami shrugged. "Like we'd go in and I would accidentally ignore you or something." Kagami said.

"If that's what you wanted, I'd be fine with it!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami looked at her sister with a loving smile on her face.

"Now how could I ignore you?" Kagami asked as she ruffled Tsukasa's hair. Tsukasa closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Kagami's hand, giggling a bit as she did. It had become something of a thing between the two of them and Tsukasa always felt happy when her sister showed her such attention. She wasn't sure why, but whenever Kagami touched her or showed her love, she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Kagami sighed contently. She wanted this moment to continue forever.

"Ha~, Onee-chan~..." Tsukasa chimed happily. However, the fact that Tsukasa seemed so happy began to make Kagami sad once again. Konata had a point. These days wouldn't last forever, unless Kagami were to ask Tsukasa to never marry. But that would be selfish, rude and certainly not fair to Tsukasa.

"I guess I'll just enjoy this while I can..." Kagami mumbled to herself.

"What was that Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, having not heard her sister. Kagami smiled sadly to her twin.

"It's nothing Tsukasa." Kagami said. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Tsukasa by the hand this time and began pulling her to another nearby cake buffet, Sweets Paradise. After all, she was Kagami. She knew the location of every single cake buffet in Japan...

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

So, this is one of the stories I was talking about when I said that I wanted to try and see if it was any good.


	2. Chapter 2: Onee-chan, The Generous

Chapter 2: Onee-chan, The Generous

Yay~! I got a recommendation from Dynasty Reader forums for this story! Well... By someONE on the site. Thank you so much Elevown! You really made my day! And also, thank you Jolly, for letting me know about it! I got to work the instant I read it and finished up the chapter when I only had around two thousand words written! Thanks for the pick-me-up!

Daves Republic, I'm glad you're liking it so far! I can tell you now, this story isn't going to reach anything CLOSE to where Luckier Star is going length-wise, but that's probably for the better. There's no way I could handle two stories going for that kind of length, so I'll have to conclude this at some point earlier than that. Of course, I hope my quality doesn't suffer!

Thanks again NoMutant! I'm glad that you liked it and thank you for the corrections on the last chapter! I hadn't thought about saying something about this story in Luckier Star... I plug in other ones that are good, but I hadn't thought about the one that I made myself! So I must thank you again! Thanks!

Z-kun! I'm glad you liked it even if this isn't really your pairing. Telling the truth, when I first watched Lucky Star, I didn't think much about them either, but now they almost rival Konami for me!

Guest, you continue to hide your name... I will assume all guests are the same person! Maybe! I'm glad you're liking the story as well!

Something a few people have asked me, by the way. No, this story shouldn't slow down Luckier Star too much. I mostly work on it when I'm stuck in Luckier Star or need a break from it, just like "It's a Lucky Life". Which... I AM still working on. I'm just stuck on that one too...

Woohoo! I'm pumped!

* * *

><p><strong>The Cake Buffet<strong>

Kagami and Tsukasa sighed as the two leaned back in their seats.

"Thank you so much Tsukasa..." Kagami said appreciatively. She patted her stomach and sighed again happily. "I really, REALLY needed this." She said. Tsukasa kicked her head to the side and smiled adorably.

"It's my pleasure Onee-chan! You're always helping me out!" Tsukasa said. "Did you have enough Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami giggled a bit.

"There's never enough cake, Tsukasa." She answered. "Man that was good." She said again.

"'Nee-chan, will you tell me what you were worried about before?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed. However, this time it wasn't a sigh of happiness from having a belly full of cake. She didn't want to tell Tsukasa about her depressing thoughts earlier, not only because they were incredibly embarrassing, but because they may also give her sister the wrong idea. Kagami rubbed her forehead.

"If that IS the wrong idea..." She mumbled to herself.

"What Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami jumped.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Tsukasa, just thinking out loud." She said. "It's really nothing Tsukasa. I promise." Kagami said. Tsukasa stared at Kagami quite seriously here. After a moment under the airhead's gaze, the younger held out her hand and put her pinkie out.

"Pinkie swear." She said. Kagami blushed a bit.

"Come on Tsukasa, we're not ten anymore." She said.

"If you don't do it, then that means something's wrong!" Tsukasa said. "Onee-chan, you can tell me! If you can't tell your twin, who can you tell?" Tsukasa closed her eyes cheerfully as she chimed. Kagami had to avert her eyes as Tsukasa's brilliant purity practically blinded her.

_Almost literally anybody else would be a better person to tell..._ She said. "Hey Tsukasa..." Kagami said. Tsukasa opened her eyes and took Kagami's hands, super psyched that she may be able to help her older sister again.

"Yes Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Can I ask you... a hypothetical question?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa gave a confused, yet determined look.

"A hypo.. huh? Whatever it is, yes!" Tsukasa nodded with certainty. Kagami giggled a bit.

"A hypothetical question is a question based on a situation that isn't currently applicable." Kagami explained. Tsukasa blinked a time or two.

"... Okay!" She nodded.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Kagami smiled as she asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Nope!" She said. Kagami giggled again.

"Basically, I ask a question that doesn't mean anything. It's just a "what if?" kind of a thing." Kagami said, unsure of why she hadn't explained it in an easier to understand explanation to begin with. Tsukasa blinked and then nodded.

"Alright! Got it!" She said. "Okay, what is it?" She asked. Kagami sighed, wondering how to phrase her question.

"What if... you couldn't get married?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa kicked her head to the side.

"Why not?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami was caught off guard.

"Uh... I dunno. What if you just found out you couldn't get married one day?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed.

"I guess I'd be very sad." Tsukasa said. Kagami tried her best to hide her sour look. She knew it would be as much.

"Don't think you could live like that, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"Well... I could!" Tsukasa said a bit cheerfully. "Just 'cause I can't get married doesn't mean I can't have fun with you guys, right?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"That's a good way to look at it." Kagami said.

"Yeah, all I really need is you guys!" Tsukasa said. Then, as if something clicked in her head, she seemed to realize something. "Onee-chan, should I not get married?" She asked. Kagami looked confused.

"Why wouldn't you?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked determined.

"If that would make you happy 'Nee-chan, I don't mind! I don't need to get married!" Tsukasa said. Kagami almost reeled back. She had been seen through. Silently, she scolded herself for being so obvious that Tsukasa of all people could see through her. That, or she scolded Konata for being so damn right about twin telepathy.

_God damn hokey pokey!_ Kagami cursed in her head. "That would make you sad Tsukasa, and you being sad would make me very sad." Kagami said. Tsukasa sighed and smiled.

"I really don't mind, 'Nee-chan." She said. "If you really don't want me to, I really won't get married." Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, if you ever find someone you love, someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, please..." Kagami said. "For me, please make yourself happy." Kagami said. _Even if you leave me behind, please be happy Tsukasa..._ She sighed in her head. Tsukasa smiled.

"I will Onee-chan. But you have to do that too!" She said. Again, she put her pinkie out. "Swear!" She said. Kagami giggled a bit. She wrapped her pinkie around Tsukasa's as the two shook.

"Hiiragi Twins Promise!" The two said together, as they had when they were much, much younger. Kagami and Tsukasa both began to giggle again.

"We haven't done that in years." Kagami smiled.

"But this is important!" Tsukasa said. "We have to make a super promise like that so neither of us backs out!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"Just remember to hold onto the person you love the most when you find them Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"I will Onee-chan, so you have to too!" She said. Kagami nodded in response.

"I have to. I promised." Kagami giggled. Suddenly, the two heard a phone ringing. Recognizing it as her own, Kagami picked it up. "Hello?" She asked without looking at who it was.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She heard the voice of her father. She paled a bit as she muted her phone.

"Crap, we forgot to call home and tell them we would be late!" Kagami said, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Uh-oh! We're gonna get scolded!" Tsukasa frazzled her own hair. Kagami let sound back on her phone.

"Yeah, we're fine! We just forgot to call you and we got kind of swept up." Kagami said.

"Tsukasa is with you?" Tadao asked. Kagami nodded, Konata's tease coming into her head as an afterthought.

"Yeah, she's right here." Kagami said.

"Dad, I'm sorry we forgot to call!" Tsukasa apologized from the other side of the table.

"We kind of went to a cake buffet..." Kagami said. Silence came over the conversation for a moment. Kagami figured he was telling the family their whereabouts. After that moment, Tadao sighed.

"Well, as long as you two are okay. You had us worried." Tadao said. Kagami scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry about that..." She said.

"As long as you understand. Next time, just shoot me a message or something." Tadao said. Kagami nodded again, Konata's tease annoying her once again.

"Will do!" She said.

"When do you think you two will be headed home?" Tadao asked. Kagami shrugged.

"I dunno, we were just kind of playing it by ear." Kagami said.

"Are you two going to be home for dinner?" Tadao asked. Kagami almost groaned. At the moment, food was about the least appealing thing she could think of, and she could think of a great many things.

"Tsukasa, you think we're gonna make it home for dinner?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled.

"Whatever you want Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami could tell through that hockey pockey telepathy that Tsukasa was rather ambivalent towards the decision, but that's about as far as it went. "We can stay longer if you want." Tsukasa said. She really could see the positive in either situation. If they went home, she would get to laze about the house for the rest of the day, and who doesn't like that? But if the two of them stayed out, she may run into another situation in which Tsukasa could help her older sister and again, who wouldn't like that? Kagami thought for a moment.

"Do you mind if we stay out for a while Tsukasa? Maybe we can make a day of it!" Kagami said. Tsukasa looked quite cheerful.

"I would love it Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said excitedly. Kagami nodded.

"Would it be awful if we weren't Dad?" Kagami asked. She heard a sigh from the other side of the phone.

"I suppose not. You're usually really good about always coming home at a decent hour, so you can stay out as long as you want." Tadao said. Kagami cheered.

"Awesome! Thank you!" Kagami said. Tadao chuckled.

"It's no problem. Have fun." He said as the two of them hung up. Kagami smiled to her younger sister.

"So, what do you want to do Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa smiled back.

"Surprise me!" She said. This time, Kagami grabbed Tsukasa's hands and ran out of the buffet, leaving money for the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile, at a certain Otaku's house...<strong>

Konata laid on her bed with her arm on her head. She sighed.

"Just call her, idiot." Konata said to herself. She felt bad about making Kagami sad. She had only meant to tease, after all, but Kagami had taken her entirely too seriously. Didn't Kagami know better? After all, this was Konata they were talking about! Of course she would tease her! About almost literally everything! Konata sighed. "... Why is this bothering me so much?" She asked. "Of course, I don't think I've ever genuinely offended Kagamin before." She reasoned with herself. Finding herself in a conundrum, she decided on the only logical course of action. "Blame Zelretch." She nodded to herself. There came a knock at the door.

"'Nee-chan?" Yutaka called. Konata smiled.

"Come on in Yu-chan." Konata said. Yutaka meekly opened the door and peeked in. Deeming it safe and decent, she walked into the room.

"Onee-chan, I had a question..." Yutaka said. Konata cocked her head to the side a bit, almost like Tsukasa would.

"What's up Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"What's it called when you really like someone?" Yutaka asked.

"It's called love Yu-chan." Konata said, seeing that this was a serious question from her super innocent, super cute little cousin. Therefore, she decided to give a solid answer.

"What if it's a friend?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled a bit.

"Especially if it's a friend." Konata said.

"But what if she's REALLY your friend and... and you're both girls?" Yutaka asked. Konata sighed.

"Yu-chan, there's nothing wrong with loving girls." She said. Yutaka looked excited.

"You mean it?" She asked. Konata nodded.

"You just gotta make sure she feels the same way about you..." Konata said. Yutaka nodded as she listened to her surrogate sister's sagely advice. When she had asked her ACTUAL sister about this earlier, the officer's response was... less than coherent. She had been drunk at the time, but that had probably only improved on her answer. Yutaka nodded again.

"Thank you so much 'Nee-chan!" She said as she left the room. Konata sighed.

"Practice what you preach, Konakona." She said to herself. She breathed deeply. "Okay, that's it! I can't NOT be an example for little Yu-chan now! I'm gonna tell her!" She shouted as she ran to her computer. "I'm gonna tell her how I really feel!" She determined.

* * *

><p><strong>Walking down the street<strong>

"Man it was stinky." Kagami mumbled. Tsukasa giggled again.

"Just don't get the vinegar and water mixed up next time and it'll be great!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. The two of them continued walking down the street, both humming a catchy sixties tune. "Hey Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah Tsukasa?" Kagami asked.

"Is there anyone that you like?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami jumped and blushed.

"Whoa, what? Where did that come from?" She asked. Tsukasa scratched the back of her head.

"Well... We were talking about marrying and stuff earlier. I was just wondering if there was anyone you liked already?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami sighed and scratched her cheek.

"I... I dunno. No one in particular jumps to mind." Kagami said. "How about you?" She asked Tsukasa. The airhead blushed as well as she fidgeted.

"I like you Onee-chan!" Tsukasa chimed cheerfully. Kagami blushed and jumped.

"Wha-What are talking about Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. "M-M-Me?" She asked.

"I like Kona-chan and Yuki-chan too!" She said. Kagami stood for a moment to process what had happened. She sighed.

"Careful who you talk to about that, Tsukasa. You might give someone the wrong idea..." Kagami sighed, scratching the back of her head. Tsukasa tilted her head to the side.

"Like who?" She asked.

"Well, Konata for one. If she heard you say something like that you "like her" like that, we would never hear the end of it." Kagami chuckled. "She'd probably say something like "But Akari, Hiroyuki is your fated one!" or something like that." Kagami said. "She's an idiot." She chuckled to herself. The two found themselves at a park. Tsukasa looked around excitedly.

"'Nee-chan, do you want to go get some ice cream?" Tsukasa asked. "I know we just ate a bunch of cake, but ice cream isn't really that filling!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

_Man I'm gonna hate myself in the morning. My weight is gonna go through the roof..._ Kagami smiled. However, seeing the hopeful twinkle in her twin's eyes, she knew she couldn't refuse. "How about a Vanilla Soda cone?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa almost literally jumped in excitement.

"Yes please!" Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed contently. Seeing her sister so happy made her strangely happy. It wasn't her usual happy at seeing her family happy. It was weird to describe. The two of them rushed over to the ice cream vendor and got in line. "What kind of ice cream are you getting Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami hummed.

"I don't know... I'll have to see what he has..." Kagami said. She looked forward at all the flavors. "I think I'll have~... Cookie dough!" Kagami decided.

"That sounds good Onee-chan..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami looked over to her twin to see her hungrily eyeing the cookie dough ice cream. Kagami giggled.

"You want to have two cones?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked hopefully to her sister.

"Can I?" She asked. Kagami nodded.

"As long as you don't think it'll spoil your dinner." Kagami said. Tsukasa shook her head.

"I promise that I'll eat all of my dinner!" Tsukasa said. "But... now that we're not going home for dinner, what are we going to have?" Tsukasa asked as the two got their ice cream and walked off to sit down on the bench. Kagami hummed.

"Why don't we go have a nice dinner? Since you paid for the cake, I'll pay for dinner! Sound like a plan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Um... Are you sure Onee-chan? The cake buffet wasn't that expensive, but a dinner would cost a whole lot more!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"Don't worry about it Tsukasa. I have money too!" Kagami said.

"But I can't ask you to pay for me!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami put her hands on her hips.

"Now Tsukasa, you paid for me at the buffet, it wouldn't be fair if I made you pay for yourself at dinner." Kagami argued.

"But 'Nee-chan~!" Tsukasa whined adorably. Kagami smiled, but refused to budge.

"But Tsukasa~!" She mimicked her twin. Tsukasa puffed her lip out in a pout. "Tsukasa, if I can't pay for dinner, then I'm going to pay you back for the cake buffet." Kagami said.

"Onee-chan, I wanted to pay for that! I never get to help you out and I really want to help you! You're always helping me out Onee-chan. Please, let me just help you this once!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami sighed at her sister.

"Tsukasa... I like helping you. I love helping you!" Kagami said. "You're my little sister, Tsukasa. I feel like it's my job to watch out for you." Kagami said.

"But I want to help you." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed and scratched the back of her head. She had no idea her sister felt this strongly about this. She nodded to herself and had an idea.

"Tell you what Tsukasa." Kagami said. "How about, starting tomorrow morning and for twenty four hours, we switch." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked confused.

"What do you mean we switch?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami closed her eyes and huffed a breath of pride in her idea.

"I mean, we switch roles! You can be the older sister and I'll be the younger sister!" Kagami said. Tsukasa put a finger to her mouth and looked up in thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The Theatre of Tsukasa's Mind<strong>

"Onee-sama~!" Kagami ran up and hugged Tsukasa around the neck. "I need your help with my homework~, I don't get it~!" Kagami complained. Tsukasa smiled and ruffled her younger sister's hair.

"Aw, you're hopeless. I'll help you out! Here, you do this like this..." Tsukasa began explaining Kagami's math homework to her. Kagami vigilantly, if not fruitlessly, tried her best to keep up. "And there's the answer!" Tsukasa pointed out. Kagami looked up to her sister.

"That's so cool that you know that Onee-sama!" Kagami said. "I wish I could grow up to be just like you!" Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"But we're only around twenty minutes apart! You should just be you!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded and made a fist of determination.

"Right! I'll be sure to do that! You're so smart Onee-sama!" Kagami said happily. Tsukasa giggled again.

"I have to be so I can help my cute little sister!" She said as she ruffled Kagami's hair, who giggled.

"Tsukasa?"

* * *

><p>"Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa had gotten into a daze much like Kagami would at times.<p>

"Ahehehe..." Tsukasa giggled a little suspiciously with a light blush on her cheeks. She was obviously still in her daze. Kagami looked at her sister's ice cream to see it was beginning to melt onto her hand.

_Must be a good day dream._ Kagami thought to herself. It was odd that Tsukasa of all people would let her ice cream drip, even if she were having a nice dream. She hated to bring Tsukasa from such a nice dream, but Kagami was certain her little sister wouldn't want her ice cream to go to waste, and if it were a day dream, she could continue it at any time. This being the case, Kagami decided to snap her sister out of it with the secret weapon Konata and Tsukasa used on her constantly. She blushed at the thought. "Tsukasa?" She asked to make sure her sister wasn't coming out of it easily. She poked her sister's stomach. When that didn't work, Kagami sighed and scratched the back of her head, blushing even more. She gathered her courage and steeled herself. She poked Tsukasa in the very center of her left breast.

"HIIIE!" Tsukasa jumped. Kagami scratched the back of her head as she blushed profusely. "'Ne-Ne-Ne-Nee-chan?" She stuttered as she instinctively covered herself. Kagami averted her gaze. It was weird. Kagami had bathed with her twin multiple times and even helped make sure she cleaned properly. Thus, she had easily touched even more intimate places than this. Yet something about this was extraordinarily embarrassing.

"You were in a daze. You always get me out of it like that, so I figured it would work on you..." Kagami reasoned. Tsukasa, calming down now that she was over the initial shock, relaxed and let her arms drop. Suddenly, she remembered that she had previously been holding ice cream.

"Wah! My ice cream!" She cried as she dropped to her knees in a futile attempt to salvage it. She began to cry quietly. "I didn't even get to eat much of it..." She mumbled. Kagami sighed with a smile on her face.

"Aw, you're hopeless..." She said. Tsukasa looked up to her sister. "I'll help you out." Kagami found herself almost compelled to say. She held out her ice cream. Tsukasa sniffed.

"'Nee-chan, I can't take your ice cream." She said. Kagami shook her head

"I'm on a diet anyway. I already way overdid it at the cake buffet. Just go ahead and take it." Kagami said.

"But you really wanted that ice cream!" Tsukasa said.

"The ice cream is melting Tsukasa. I'm not gonna eat it." Kagami said. "So either you can have ice cream or neither of us can. At least you should have it!" Kagami said. Tsukasa looked down a bit as she took the ice cream.

"Thank you Onee-chan." She said. "Sorry for taking your ice cream." Tsukasa apologized as she began eating. Kagami giggled a bit.

"It's no problem Tsukasa. This is what it means to be a big sister." Kagami said. "Sorry for waking you up." Kagami said.

"It's okay 'Nee-chan. I guess I shouldn't be day dreaming about it anyway..." Tsukasa said.

"About what?" Kagami asked.

"What if you were the younger sister and I was the older sister!" Tsukasa said.

"I don't know if I'd be a good little sister though..." Kagami chuckled humorlessly as she looked off to the side. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Kona-chan was wrong! You CAN do cute, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami blushed even worse than before.

"I'm not cute, you..." Kagami bit her normal reaction to compliments. She would get paid such compliments from Misao and occasionally Konata, but never had they been paid so genuinely. Thus, Kagami couldn't bring herself to apply her 'Idiot' moniker. Besides, Kagami could absolutely never call her sister an idiot. She may not be as smart as Kagami, but she was certainly not an idiot. Kagami sighed.

"But you are!" Tsukasa argued. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded.

"I'm only telling the truth!" She said. Kagami smiled.

"You're pretty cute yourself, Tsukasa." Kagami said. "I guess we'll see how we do tomorrow morning, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I can't wait, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Me neither." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Otaku household<strong>

"SHE SAID YES!" Konata cheered loudly as she twirled around in her computer chair. She slowed down to face the computer again, watching the cut scene between her character and the on-screen girl in her game. She sighed very happily. "Another route conquered." She said to herself. She took her headphones off and untangled them from her seat. There came another knock at her door.

"... 'Nee-chan...?" She heard her cousin again. Konata put her headphones down.

"Come in!" She said as she turned her chair's back to the door. Yutaka opened the door again and walked in. Konata twirled in her chair slowly until she was facing the small girl. "I guess you're wondering why I've called you here." Konata said.

"Wh-what?" Yutaka asked. Konata giggled.

"Never mind. What's up?" Konata asked.

"Um... What kind of gifts do you get someone you... love?" Yutaka asked. Konata practically squealed in her head at how cute Yutaka was.

"Well, let's see... " Konata thought. "Minami isn't really into anime, so most of the stuff I would get isn't gonna be useful here." Konata said. Yutaka shook her head.

"No, she isn't really..." She said. "..." Something clicked in her head. "How did you know it was Minami-chan?" Yutaka asked. Konata had known that her cousin had had a crush on the taller girl for a while, but saying that after Yutaka had just confided in her that she liked a girl seemed like it may cause problems. Konata hummed.

"I didn't until just now." Konata lied. Yutaka blushed.

"Onee-chan... That isn't fair!" Yutaka pouted.

"All is fair in love and war." Konata said. "I think that's how it goes, at least..." Konata commented, more to herself than anything. "So, present!" Konata got the both of them back on track. "Let's see... Does she like to read?" Konata asked, starting to realize exactly how little she actually knew about the girl her surrogate little sister was in love with. Yutaka, however, nodded.

"Yeah! She liked fantasy stuff!" Yutaka said. Konata nodded.

"Hmm... Hang on..." Konata got up and walked over to her closet. She opened it up as a comedic amount of various things fell. She began swimming through all of it to reach something in the back. "Haha!" She cheered triumphantly. She came out with an unopened box set of books. It looked rather heavy and Yutaka was briefly impressed at how Konata could hold it in one hand so easily. "The Inheritance Cycle! I bet she'd like this! It has magic and dragons and swords and stuff!" Konata said. Yutaka cheered.

"Thank you Onee-chan! Where can I get one?" She asked. Konata walked over and handed her the one in her hand.

"Right here, Yu-chan. It's mint condition!" Konata said. Yutaka looked at the book and back to the Otaku.

"No way 'Nee-chan! I can't take your copy!" Yutaka tried to push the books pack back. Konata held a hand up.

"Nope. I have two other copies. That's my lending copy, but I don't get a whole lot of requests for that, so you can have it! It's never been used, so it'll be a perfect gift!" Konata said, trying to politely refuse Yutaka's attempts to return the books. Yutaka blinked as she looked at the books. She walked over calmly and gently placed them on Konata's bed. Then, she spun around and leaped from her spot to tackle hug her cousin. Konata caught her and hugged her back, happy to see her cousin so happy.

"Thank you so much 'Nee-chan! You always know how to help or what to say!" Yutaka hugged Konata with as much strength as her little arms could muster. Konata giggled.

"I AM the goddess of conquest, after all." Konata said.

"'Nee-chan, I love you!" Yutaka chimed as she picked up the books and ran out of the room, probably to wrap it. Konata giggled as she put her hand up in front of her.

"Five..." She put a finger down. "Four... Three... Two... One..." She said counted down.

"'Nee-chan, can you help me wrap it?" Yutaka asked from outside the room. Konata giggled again.

"Sure thing Yu-chan!" Konata shouted out as she left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>The Shopping Plaza<strong>

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the street, looked at all the different shops. The two of them had a fair amount of time to kill, so they had decided to window shop for a while. Tsukasa ran up to a clothing shop.

"Wow~! That dress is really cute!" She said. Kagami smiled.

"Wanna go try it on?" She asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"No, if I try it on, I'm only gonna want it more!" Tsukasa reasoned. Kagami smiled as she grabbed Tsukasa's hand and pulled her.

"Come on~! Live a little!" Kagami said. "Why don't we go try it on! Maybe we can get it!" Kagami said.

"Onee-chan, it's really expensive!" Tsukasa said.

"Let's just try it on!" Kagami pulled Tsukasa into the store. She walked up to an employee that was currently working. "Excuse me, my sister would like to try on that red dress in the window." She said. The employee bowed and walked over to the manikin. "Go to the changing room, Tsukasa!" Kagami said. "Start getting ready and I'll bring the dress in!" Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"Thanks Onee-chan." She said. Kagami nodded. Tsukasa walked towards the dressing rooms. As the employee came back with the dress and handed it to Kagami, Kagami looked it over.

"Hey, how much is this?" Kagami asked. The employee told her. It was indeed expensive. However, Kagami had quite a nice amount of money saved up. Something she had kept from Tsukasa so that the girl wouldn't feel any worse about her grades. Since the beginning of middle school, their parents had seen that Kagami was overachieving everything and decided to reward her for it. Now, she earned a thousand yen for every A grade she brought home. If it was a perfect score, she got five thousand. While her family wasn't rich by any standards, they were relative well off. Kagami was quite grateful for that, and that Konata hadn't gotten her into the Otaku spending ways. She could eat the cost of the dress and the dinner without much of a hiccup. So while she would definitely be getting good grades without getting any money for them, the money definitely helped. "I'd like to buy it." Kagami said. She had seen the size of the dress when she had looked it over and it would fit Tsukasa quite snugly. She paid for the dress and walked to the changing rooms. "Tsukasa?" Kagami called.

"In here, 'Nee-chan!" Tsukasa said, sounding quite excited. She was obviously very enthusiastic about the dress. Kagami tossed it over the curtain. "... I'm surprised you didn't just come in Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said. Kagami was suddenly very aware of her next to naked sister on the other side of the curtain. She blushed a bit, though she wasn't quite sure why. It didn't make much sense. As she remembered earlier, she had seen her sister naked many times. It was somehow different now.

"I didn't think about that." Kagami said.

"Oh, okay!" Tsukasa said. Kagami waited a few minutes as she heard shuffling from the other side of the curtain. "Ready?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled.

"Ready when you are!" Kagami said. Tsukasa threw back the curtains to reveal the little red dress she now adorned. Kagami was almost speechless as she beheld her sister. "Wow..." She mumbled.

"Do you like it?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"You look beautiful, Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa fidgeted and blushed a light blush.

"Thanks Onee-chan..." She mumbled. "Aw~! Now I just want the dress even more~!" She complained.

"It's yours." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa stopped mid-whine and looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I already paid for it. It's all yours." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked down at her dress and back up at Kagami.

"Do you mean?" She asked. Kagami smiled.

"Yes." She said.

"Do you promise?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes." Kagami nodded.

"Will you break your promise?" Tsukasa asked, covering all of her bases. Kagami giggled.

"I will not break my promise. I swear, it's already paid for." Kagami said.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan!" Tsukasa ran up and hugged Kagami. Kagami hugged her twin back. "You really shouldn't have! It was so expensive!" Tsukasa said.

"If it's for my little sister, it's fine!" Kagami said. Tsukasa began literally jumping for joy. However, as she was still hugging Kagami, the only option for the Tsundere were either let go or start hopping. Figuring it wouldn't do her any _bad_ considering she wanted to lose weight, she began jumping with her little sister. After hopping for a few moments, Tsukasa finally stopped, out of breath.

"I love you Onee-chan." Tsukasa chimed. Kagami sighed contently with a smile. "I'm gonna wear it all day!"

"I love you too Tsukasa." She said. "You shouldn't wear it all day though, isn't it uncomfortable?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa shook her head.

"Uh-uh! It's actually really nice material! It's super comfortable!" She said. She may be over exaggerating it, but she definitely didn't want to change out of her new dress. Kagami smiled and chuckled.

"I guess that that'll be okay then." Kagami said. "So where do you want to go to eat?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa hummed.

"Um... Surprise me!" She said. Kagami smiled and nodded. She grabbed Tsukasa's hand and, picking up the smaller girl's clothes and putting them in her bag, Kagami smiled widely. Taking off, the two left for adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

That was fun. I have a lot of fun with this story. I think I'm going to enjoy this. There's even a blooper reel! For example...

Hilariously, my finger slipped when I was writing one particular sentence and changed Jumping to Humping. So the original sentence read "Tsukasa began literally humping for joy." and this just turned into an entirely different kind of story. I almost left it in. Just for kicks. I've done worse.

In any case, this story promises a lot of fun! I have a lot of it planned, but getting to those events is the difficult part! However, I don't know about chapter lengths. I like to keep them in a certain range for each story (Though each beginning chapter tends to be around three thousand words, oddly). I don't think I should really worry about it though, maybe I'll just let it run wild. I'll write whatever length seems like it will be the best at the time! Like now for example, this chapter almost doubles the last chapter's length! I doubt that this will be the length of the chapters from now on, but I said that in Luckier Star too... Anyway, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Onee-chan, The Wise

Chapter 3: Onee-chan, The Wise

Hey Z-kun! I'm glad you're finding it alright even though this isn't your OTP! I can't wait to write more, and I'll let you know if I need anything! Thank you for the offer!

Silence, I certainly hope I can make this story good! I'm glad you're liking it!

Ah, Mutant, I always thought that as Konata and Kagami got closer (platonically or otherwise), Kagamin would just become sort of a pet name when referring to Kagami in general. I dunno, just how I always thought. "Blame Zelretch." Is a reference to Fate/Stay Night. Tsukasa got two cones so that the different ice creams wouldn't mix. Vanilla Soda and Cookie Dough would be an... interesting pair. Of course, so is Tsukasa and Kagami. I'm glad I was able to get ya. The dress... Well, I'll just leave that up your imagination.

Farnesy! You read my story! Yay! I haven't gotten the chance to read your latest Sister Wars due to current events, but I definitely can't wait for it! That the person who is pretty much the current authority on Hiiragincest likes it is awesome!

Major Mike, sir! I'm glad that you liked it, sir! Mission completed, SIR!

Dave, I'm glad you started reading this AND my other story! Especially that you're liking both!

I hope you all enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it! Hiiragincest is really such a nice thing, I'm glad I decided to write it. So thank NoMutant, because he agreeing to read this beforehand got me courage to post it!

* * *

><p><strong>Walking Down the Street<strong>

Kagami and Tsukasa walked down the street together, talking about some of the most random of things.

"And now they all smell good!" Tsukasa said.

"You really are good at that, ya know Tsukasa?" Kagami smiled, scratching the back of her head.

"Ahehe, thanks Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. The two walked in silence for a moment. "So... Where are we going Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Somewhere good, Tsukasa." Kagami said.

"Onee-chan~!" Tsukasa whined. "I know I said I wanted you to surprise me, but now I wanna know! I don't want it to be somewhere too expensive so that you spend all of your money!" Tsukasa said.

"Tsukasa, I have plenty of money. I don't buy stuff for myself all that often, and most of the books I'm interested in are ones that Konata has lending copies for." Kagami said. "For once, the little brat is useful." Kagami chuckled.

"But 'Nee-chan, I don't want you to spend a whole lot on me." Tsukasa said.

"And why shouldn't I?" Kagami asked.

"Because you should be saving your money to spend on the someone you love instead of me!" Tsukasa said. Kagami stared at Tsukasa for a moment.

"... Tsukasa, are you saying that you don't think I love you?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa jumped a bit at the question.

"O-Of course I know that you love me, but I mean that special someone that you love that you're gonna spend the rest of your life with! Remember? Hiiragi Twins Promise number seven!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"I remember that. I mean that I don't think I have anyone like that right now." Kagami said. "So shouldn't I spend my money on the people I love now until that special someone comes along?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa sighed.

"I guess so, 'Nee-chan. I just feel bad about you spending all this money on me..." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"I understand how ya feel. But tomorrow you get to be the big sister. That means you can pull rank on me like this." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled to her sister.

"You better believe that I'm gonna do it, too!" Tsukasa said with a big grin. Kagami giggled at her sister.

"I look forward to it." Kagami said. She sighed as they walked down the street. People were giving them odd looks, but Kagami didn't pay them any mind. She was with her cute little sister who was in a nice red dress. Going to a nice, fancy restaurant. That she was paying for... _Holy crap, is this like a date? No, that's totally a weird thing to think, isn't it? That wouldn't just be incest, it'd be yuri too! God, I'm such a freak to think something like that..._ Kagami thought. She looked off to the side to stop from thinking about it. Across the street, she saw a certain blonde, whom she locked eyes with. Patricia stuck out her tongue and gave a thumbs up. Kagami sighed and put her palm on her forehead.

"People are looking at us, huh Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"What do you think they think of us?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know... They might think that we're a couple..." Tsukasa giggled. Kagami blushed, completely caught off guard by the statement.

"W-W-What? Don't say weird things like that... We're... siblings..." Kagami said weakly.

"Is that bad, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Siblings dating?" Tsukasa clarified.

"Um... Yeah." Kagami said. "I... think, at least." Kagami said.

"Why is it bad?" Tsukasa asked.

"Well... I dunno! It... just is?" Kagami thought for a moment. Then she remembered. "Ah! It's because their children can be deformed or have mutations or something like that! They might grow into some guy with weird powers or something." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"Ahehe... He sounds nice..." Tsukasa giggled.

"Hey, this is serious, you..." Kagami cut herself off again. Mentally, she made a note to stop hanging out with idiots so much that she felt it necessary to add it after every other sentence. Tsukasa, however, seemed to catch something.

"... It's okay Onee-chan... I know I'm just a big dummy..." Tsukasa mumbled a bit melancholically. "An idio-" Tsukasa was cut off by her sister. In an unexpected turn of events, Kagami hugged her sister.

"Don't say that about yourself!" Kagami shouted. "You're not stupid! You're not a dummy!" Kagami said. "Tsukasa, whether you know it or not, you're smart. You're very smart." Kagami said. Tsukasa, stunned at sudden embrace from her older sister, who typically didn't initiate physical contact of any kind, smiled and hugged her sister back. In the back of her mind, she was feeling almost ecstatic. This was the second time today that the two had hugged and Tsukasa was practically giddy.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa sighed in content.

"Tsukasa, there's more to life than school smarts. You're smart in so many other ways." Kagami said.

"'Nee-chan..." Tsukasa felt touched. Not only that Kagami was telling her that she was smart. That made her very happy, yes, but that wasn't all. The fact that Kagami cared so much about Tsukasa's own self image, that her sister wouldn't even let her talk poorly of herself. Tsukasa loved how protective Kagami got of her. However, she couldn't think of what Kagami could mean. "I don't really know about that..."

"You're smart at home! God you're going to be a good wife someday! You cook, you clean, you make everything in the house perfect when you try! You don't even need to measure anything!" Kagami sung of her little sister's praises. Tsukasa's heart warmed considerably. "You sew with the best of them! The clothes that you made me for my birthday two years ago are still my favorites!" Kagami said.

"Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said. In her head, her self-esteem hadn't been THAT bad. However, she had never known that Kagami felt so strongly about this sort of thing. In fact, she was sort of becoming self-aware of just how highly her sister seemed to regard her. It was kind of embarrassing.

"Plus, you're the one who keeps the courtyard looking so beautiful! You have a green thumb and just generally make everybody around you happy! That's the most important kind of smart, Tsukasa!" Kagami said. Tsukasa was blushing rather badly by this point. Was this how Kagami felt whenever Tsukasa praised her? She had never been praised enough to know. However, Kagami's rant now over and the Tsundere now VERY aware of everything she had just said, she broke off the hug and turned adamantly away, blushed ferociously. "I... I mean..." She muttered. Oh boy. _Oh god..._ She thought.

"..." Tsukasa stood in awe of not just how much attention Kagami seemed to pay to her life that she had never realized, but also to the overwhelming praise that she had never gotten before. Sure, she had heard her cooking was good, but most comments on her behavior involved her sleeping in, which got her scolded, or getting help with her homework. Sure, Kagami mainly gave her half-hearted scoldings about her homework, but she still did it. It didn't really offend Tsukasa or anything, especially since it was justified scolding since Tsukasa didn't do her homework as much as she wanted to. It still subconsciously affected Tsukasa's mood though.

_Oh God..._ Kagami blushed deeper as she continued to think about what she had said. She had meant every word of it, of course. But it simply wasn't like her to say things so... honestly. When she heard her sister attack herself, something just made her want to make Tsukasa feel better. "Um..." Kagami tried to find some way to explain her... vehement response. Nothing came to mind. _What on earth got into me?_ She wondered. Tsukasa held a hand over her heart for a second before putting it back down. Then, she hugged Kagami again from behind.

"Thank you so much Onee-chan..." She mumbled. "I love you so much..." Tsukasa said. Kagami only blushed deeper. Tsukasa felt oddly happy with her sister's borderline excessive praise. It wasn't odd that she was happy, but how that happiness felt. Had Matsuri or her dad said that, it would have sounded different. Felt different. Coming from Kagami, it meant more. Tsukasa hoped she could feel this happiness again.

_OH GOD..._ Kagami shook her head. "I love you too Tsukasa..." Kagami mumbled. Why was she so embarrassed? Sure, she had been honest, and sure she had been quite exuberant with her praise, but it wasn't THAT bad, right? She had only told Tsukasa something that would boost her self-confidence, right?

"I never really thought about it like that, ya know?" Tsukasa asked. "I guess I really am kinda smart, huh?" Tsukasa smiled. Kagami turned around and looked at her sister. There were a couple tears suspended in her eyes as she smiled and had her eyes closed. That smile made good on Kagami's earlier praise and broke Kagami from her god calling.

"You really are." Kagami put a hand on Tsukasa's head and ruffled her hair. "Now let's get some dinner, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded, the tears of happiness floating off of her face as she smiled even wider.

"Uh-huh!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

* * *

><p><strong>In an Otaku's Room, Far Far Away<strong>

Konata basked in her victory. Her favorite heroine in the game loved her and they all lived happily ever after. Well, except the other heroines she DIDN'T choose that run, but who cared about them? She'd make their lives happy in her next play throughs.

"Hey, Konata?" She heard her father through the door.

"Yes Dad?" Konata asked.

"Did you finish that game?" Sojiro asked. Konata nodded, though more to herself since Sojiro couldn't see her obviously.

"I've got three of the routes finished." Konata said. "You can come in, Dad. I'm decent." Konata said. Sojiro opened the door and looked in.

"Great, I've been trying to beat that game for a while! Tell me, when she wants to... do the thing... with the noodle, what do you do?" Sojiro asked.

"To get the H scene, you have to let her. She's a serious sadist." Konata said.

"And what do I do with the pool flippers?" Sojiro asked.

"Option two." Konata answered.

"Really?" Sojiro asked. "But wouldn't that-"

"Just take it." Konata said.

"I'd think that would hurt though..." Sojiro said.

"Take it." Konata said.

"But... up the-" Sojiro began.

"Take it." Konata cut him off. Sojiro sighed.

"Alright." He said.

"Hey Dad." Konata started.

"Yes Konata?" Sojiro asked.

"What do you think about lesbians?" Konata asked. Suddenly, Sojiro was on her.

"OH! Is my little baby coming out that she likes girls like her old man?!" Sojiro shouted as he rubbed his cheeks on hers while he hugged her. Konata shook her head.

"It isn't that, Dad, come on!" She complained loudly. "Just wondering." Konata said. Sojiro slouched over in a defeated gesture.

"Oh... Well, even if it isn't you, yuri love is the true love!" Sojiro said as he held his fist up in determination. Konata smiled.

_Well, I guess that means Yu-chan will be okay then. I'm glad, though I expected a much... larger reaction..._ Konata chuckled in her head. "So if I WERE to turn out to be a lesbian, you wouldn't mind?" Konata asked. Sojiro grabbed on again.

"I wouldn't mind! Or rather, I'd love it! You don't need any nasty boys, I should be the only boy in you life~!" Sojiro shouted, rubbing his face against her's again.

"Gah! Dad, stop it! That's a little creepy!" Konata said. Sojiro flew back on the floor.

"Ah! My heart! You've broken it!" Sojiro sobbed.

"Dad..." Konata sighed. She walked over and rubbed her father's back as he sobbed. "You're gonna be okay. Just go and conquer your next route!" Konata said with passion. Sojiro stood up in a blaze of glory.

"You're right, Konata! I'm off!" Sojiro shouted as he ran out of the room and down the hall to his room. At the slam of the door, Konata sighed.

"That guy..." She smiled as she returned to her bed to continue her basking. Her glorious, glorious basking.

* * *

><p><strong>Rejoining the Twins<strong>

"Kaiseki Ryōri..." Tsukasa read the sign. "Wait, Onee-chan, isn't this that really fancy, expensive restaurant?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami smiled as she looked quite proud of her choice.

"I told you that I was taking you somewhere nice Tsukasa!" Kagami said.

"We can't eat here!" Tsukasa protested.

"Are we doing this again Tsukasa? 'Cause I will argue this until the sun goes down." Kagami said. "I have plenty of money. I promise." Kagami said.

"'Nee-chan..." Tsukasa sighed. Kagami smiled.

"Do we need to do another Hiiragi Twins Promise that I have enough money? 'Cause I'll totally do that." Kagami said. Tsukasa sighed.

"Alright Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said as the two entered.

"Do you have reservations?" The person at the front asked, not looking up from his book.

"Do we really need reservations? I know for a fact that it's not busy here." Kagami said. The person at the front sighed.

"We HAVE had several people not take their reservations today. Tell you what, if you're willing to take one of them, you can go ahead in. Just... You have to say you're a couple here on an anniversary." The person said. Kagami and Tsukasa both blushed a bit.

"What?" Tsukasa asked.

"But that's... We're siblings, you know?" Kagami asked.

"This is the best I can do. It's already completely unorthodox and I could get in trouble for this." The person said. Here, they looked at Tsukasa. "You two are just cute enough to be worth it." They winked. Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each, shrugged, and followed the person into the restaurant. They showed the twins to a table, which the two sat at. "Have fun." The person smiled as they left. Kagami and Tsukasa looked at each other before giggling.

"I can't believe this." Kagami said.

"I know, right? This is so weird!" Tsukasa said.

"So, _darling~_, what will you have?" Kagami asked.

"I don't know, _honey_. What do you think?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blushed a bit. This was silly.

"Well, order whatever you want." Kagami smiled.

"I think I'll have... some soup." Tsukasa said. Kagami glared at her for a moment.

"..." Kagami stared at her sister. Tsukasa looked up and felt a little antsy under her twin's gaze.

"... 'Nee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"The soup?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"The soup." She said.

"The cheapest thing on the menu?" Kagami asked.

"... Oh, is it?" Tsukasa looked down and did her best to act surprised when she saw the price of her meal.

"You don't have to get soup just because it's the cheapest thing on the menu. Get something else." Kagami said.

"I want the soup! It looks good!" Tsukasa said.

"Did you look at it?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Y-yes..." She mumbled.

"I don't think you did." Kagami said.

"Why?" Tsukasa asked.

"If you did, you wouldn't be getting the soup." Kagami said. "Do you see the ingredients in this thing?" She asked. Tsukasa fidgeted more.

"Um... Yeah..." She mumbled.

"I don't think you do." Kagami said. "If you did, you wouldn't want to get the soup." Kagami repeated. Tsukasa blushed a bit as the waitress came up.

"Hello Mrs. and... Mrs. Takanawa... You two sure look alike..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Who said opposites attract?" Kagami asked. The waitress nodded.

"No kidding." She said. "May I take your order?" She asked.

"I'll have the soup!" Tsukasa said.

"No she won't." Kagami said. Tsukasa shot her a sour look.

"I want the soup!" Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed.

"Fine, have the soup." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded to the waitress.

"The soup, please." She said. The waitress sighed.

"Okay, and for you Ma'am?" She asked Kagami. Kagami hummed.

"I'll have a steak, a salad with apples in it, the mashed red beans, and yakitori skewers." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked at her with a curious look.

"How would you like your steak?" The waitress asked.

"Well done, please." Kagami said.

"And to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Vanilla soda, please!" Tsukasa requested cheerfully.

"I'll take tea and a milk." Kagami said.

"Would you like your milk in your tea, or on the side?" The waitress asked.

"I would like two different drinks. An order of milk and an order of tea." Kagami said. The waitress bowed.

"I'll return momentarily." She said. Tsukasa cocked her head to the side.

"'Nee-chan, why did you order so much? Are you really that hungry?" She asked. Kagami shrugged.

"You'll see." She smiled. "I'm surprised you didn't order an appetizer." Kagami said.

"They're expensive here..." Tsukasa mumbled, her ribbon drooping slightly. Kagami sighed, but decided to let it go. "I'm really glad that they had Vanilla soda here though!" Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, I bet you were in the mood for it after you didn't get that ice cream earlier." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded, though she seemed a bit sad. "Still bummed you dropped your ice cream?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"I'm sorry, 'Nee-chan... You even bought me two of them and I still dropped them..." Tsukasa said.

"What's with this sudden fixation on my finances, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. She wanted to say that it was getting a bit old talking about it, but she had a feeling that Tsukasa may take it the wrong way and get even sadder. And a sad Tsukasa made for a sad Kagami. Then their whole outing may well be ruined, as Kagami wasn't sure she could pull off another speech like earlier. Nor did she particularly want to, considering how incredibly embarrassing the entire ordeal was. Tsukasa looked to the side a bit.

"Well, we were talking about love and marriage earlier, and I just don't want you to spend all your money... I'm sorry that I keep bringing this up..." Tsukasa mumbled. Kagami sighed.

"It's fine Tsukasa. It's sweet that you're always caring about everyone else." Kagami smiled. "It's one of the things everybody likes about you." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled with her head kicked to the side.

"Thanks." She said appreciatively. Kagami smiled as the waitress returned with their meals in record time. "Wow, that was quick." Kagami said.

"We pride ourselves on our speed here." The waitress said. She put the meals down in front of the both of them. "If there's anything else you need, please press the button to call me." The waitress bowed as she left. Kagami looked at all of the food in front of her and smiled. Then, she put her head in her hands and watched Tsukasa. Tsukasa indeed took notice.

"'Nee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yes?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa fidgeted.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"No reason." Kagami said. "Aren't you going to eat your soup?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked at the soup and sighed. Her kitchenmancy skills indeed told her what was in the soup now that she could physically see it. She took a spoonful and drank it. She coughed a few times as the spiciness was far too much for her. Her eyes watered as she reached out for her drink. What she found, however, was a tall glass of milk. She gave an appreciative look to Kagami before drinking it. While she would normally feel bad about taking her sister's drink, this was a special occasion where she felt like her nostrils were going into business for themselves. Thus, she downed half the glass in her chug and the relief was immediate and amazing. She exhaled.

"Thank you, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said, a bit ashamed of herself for taking Kagami's drink. "Here." She pushed the milk back over to Kagami.

"Oh no, I got that for you." Kagami said. Tsukasa blinked a time or two as Kagami pushed the mashed red beans and yakitori over to Tsukasa's side of the table. "Those two too." Kagami smiled. Tsukasa gave another look of appreciation.

"You didn't have to..." Tsukasa said as her stomach gave a loud rumble, also seeming to thank Kagami for preventing any further abuse.

"I wanted to Tsukasa." Kagami said as she began eating her salad. She was on a diet after all! And she was doing so good for her diet with the salad, that she deserved that steak! Tsukasa began eating her beans and yakitori, pushing the soup that she was absolutely sure she would never eat again. The two continued their meal together.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Dentist's Office<strong>

Miyuki walked out of the building with her hand on her cheek. Why did things like this have to hurt so badly?

"I wonder how Tsukasa is doing..." She idly wondered. She momentarily thought about calling her, but realized that if Tsukasa even had her phone on her, she was likely in the middle of dinner by now. Perhaps watching television. Miyuki, feeling it would be rude to interrupt, decided it was better for her to simply go home. She walked away towards the subway.

"Onee-chan..." Miyuki heard from behind her. She turned to see Minami walking up. Miyuki eye smiled.

"Ah, Mi-chan. What brings you to this area?" Miyuki asked.

"I was actually window shopping a few streets down." Minami said. Miyuki smiled.

"Window shopping? That seems a bit unlike you, Mi-chan." Miyuki said. Minami, despite her usually calm demeanor, blushed a bit.

"Onee-chan, may I... ask your advice?" She asked as the both of them walked towards the subway. As the train arrived, the both of them entered and sat down.

"Please. It would be my pleasure." Miyuki smiled. Minami sighed and nodded.

"Onee-chan... What do you think... about girls... liking girls?" Minami asked.

"If you're talking about lesbianism, I would say I'm an advocate." Miyuki said. Minami sighed in relief and smiled a small smile.

"I think that... I think I may like Yutaka..." Minami said with all of her courage. Miyuki simply giggled a bit.

"I see. I can see how the two of you would make for an excellent couple." She said. Minami blushed a bit. "What advice were you seeking?" Miyuki asked. Minami nodded to herself.

"What do you think I should do?" Minami asked. Miyuki hummed.

"If I'm correct, I'm sure you'll want to win Yutaka-san's heart, correct?" Miyuki asked. Minami nodded.

"If I could, that would be great." Minami said. Miyuki hummed as she put her brain to work for her surrogate little sister.

"If what I've observed is correct..." Miyuki said. "... I'd say that the best method you could use is the one you're currently using. That you stay there for Yutaka-san and take care of her when needed." Miyuki said. "Yutaka-san seems to be the type of person to develop feelings for those who care for her as you do." Miyuki said.

"Do you think that would work?" Minami asked. Miyuki nodded.

"I believe so. Yutaka-san seems the type to cling to someone who legitimately cares for her and stays with her no matter what. If you'd like my opinion, I would say that,, if she were to fall in love with a girl, it would be you." Miyuki said. Minami blushed as she pictured it.

"... Thank you Onee-chan... This has really helped..." Minami said. Miyuki eye smiled.

"Anything for my little sister. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Miyuki asked. Minami thought for a moment before she nodded.

"Do you think you could help me...?" She asked. Miyuki nodded.

"Anything you need." She said. Minami smiled and leaned on her surrogate sister.

* * *

><p><strong>In <strong>**Kaiseki Ryōri**

Kagami and Tsukasa laid back in their seats. The two had eaten well and talked about nothing in particular the whole dinner. All in all, it was a rather nice meal the two had shared.

"Thanks Tsukasa..." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled with a hum.

"For what? I should be thanking you, Onee-chan." Tsukasa said.

"For agreeing to come out with me today. I'm so used to it being the four of us and Konata usually needs me to keep her contained. When we're around her, we barely get to even talk to each other, you know?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled a little bit.

"Yeah, I guess I understand. Onee-chan, I love spending time with you. I've had so much fun today." Tsukasa said. "I wish we could do this every day..." Tsukasa said a bit dreamily. Kagami sighed contently.

"Yeah. Me too." She said. "Tsukasa..." Kagami sighed.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

_Let's keep hanging out together forever. _Kagami thought. "Let's do this again sometime." Kagami said, smiling sweetly. Even thinking what she had thought had been embarrassing. Besides, it still felt selfish to ask Tsukasa to only hang out with her. Wait, did she mean with just her? Well, they were sisters after all. If the two of them WERE to hang out with only one person, Kagami would hope that Tsukasa would choose her. Though, Kagami would kind of understand if Tsukasa would like Miyuki. The two of them seemed to like being around each other. Of course, Konata was the one who snapped Tsukasa out of her depression over Itsuwari, so Kagami could sort of get how Tsukasa would choose her. This was sort of depressing.

"Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked a time or two as she snapped back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry, I zoned out." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I would really like to do this again soon." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed and thought again.

_When is our next day off...?_ She thought. "When is our next day off from school, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked confused.

"Isn't it tomorrow Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami blinked a time or two and applied her palm directly to her forehead.

_Duh. How could I forget something like that?_ Kagami thought to herself.

"Did you forget Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked with a smile. Kagami looked at her sister and smiled back.

"Yeah. I guess just had so much fun today that I completely forgot." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked excited.

"I'm so glad you had fun today too!" Tsukasa said. "Can we do this same thing again tomorrow?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami chuckled.

"Sorry Tsukasa, we can't." She said. Tsukasa's bow drooped.

"Aw... Why not?" Tsukasa asked.

"Because to do this again, I'd have to be the big sister. But I won't be tomorrow, right?" Kagami smiled. Tsukasa smiled.

"Right! ...But 'Nee-chan, don't you have homework from school?" Tsukasa asked, as if suddenly remembering. Kagami nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah. But I don't really feel like doing it, so I'll just copy you." Kagami said. The color faded from Tsukasa's face.

"What? You can't!" Tsukasa said. Kagami folded her arms.

"And why can't I?" She asked. Tsukasa hummed as she thought.

"Um... Don't you care about your grades a whole lot? If you copy off of me, I know you'll get a bad grade!" Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled.

"I have faith in you." Kagami said. She made a fist in determination. "Fight, Tsukasa!" She cheered her sister on. Tsukasa slouched a little.

"Okay Onee-chan. I'll do my best." Tsukasa said. Kagami giggled a bit at her sister's expense. The waitress came back to the table.

"Did you enjoy your... meal?" She asked, spotting the mostly full bowl of soup on the edge of the table. Both sisters nodded.

"Thoroughly." Kagami said.

"I really liked it!" Tsukasa said.

"I can see that." The waitress said, looking at the soup. Tsukasa blushed a bit in embarrassment. The waitress put the check on the table.

"No need to go, I have the money here." Kagami said as she opened the check. She read the amount and put the money in the check book before handing it to the waitress.

"I'll be back with change." The waitress said. She left. Kagami and Tsukasa smiled.

"Thank you again Onee-chan. I had a wonderful time today." Tsukasa said.

"It was my pleasure, Tsukasa." Kagami said.

* * *

><p><strong>In Another House...<strong>

"Gah! I'm bored~!" Misao shouted. "Stupid Kurono..." Misao said as she looked at her broken game consoles. "Just 'cause you lose at a game doesn't mean that you can break my games!" Misao shouted louder, though she assumed that her brother must have entered his room since there came no response. "Probably jerking in there..." Misao said. She saw the time and yawned. "I guess it has been a while since I went to bed this early and there's really nothing to do." She said. She sighed and got into her bed. "Who has video games I can play on my day off..." She wondered after a while. "Why... my favorite people in the world, of course..." She mumbled as she turned over. The rest of her time spent awake was spent making plans for her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Hiiragis<strong>

"Hey, we're home!" Kagami called out as she and Tsukasa walked into their home. They saw Miki walking through the hallway carrying a bottle of sake.

"Welcome home, Kagami." Miki said. "Dirty stayouts." She winked as she reentered the living room. Tsukasa and Kagami looked at other before following her. They got in to see their father, Inori and Matsuri all with cups in front of them.

"Hey~, cutie patooties!" Matsuri slurred.

"Imoto, waz with tha new dress?" Inori asked.

"Onee-chan bought it for me!" Tsukasa curtsied to show off her new dress.

"Looks hot Imoto!" Matsuri gave a thumbs up. Tsukasa blushed lightly.

"You're all drunk, aren't you?" Kagami asked. Tadao gave a thumbs up.

"Yup~!" He said. Miki giggled a bit.

"Don't worry, I'm keeping watch over them." She said.

"You drunk more 'en us, Mom!" Inori said.

"Yet you're drunk and I'm not." Miki winked at her daughter. Indeed, she didn't seem drunk.

"Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you drunk, Mom." Kagami said.

"I'm a bit of a heavy weight." Miki said. Kagami shrugged.

"Well, as long as everyone is okay." Kagami said. Miki twirled her finger around.

"Tsukasa, you should twirl so that I can see your new dress." Miki said. Tsukasa proudly spun on her feet and let her dress flutter in the wind of her twirl. "You look very pretty, Tsukasa." Miki said.

"I'll say." Kagami added with a smile. Tsukasa blushed even more. Kagami averted her gaze. _God damn it, why can't I compliment my own sister?_ She wondered. It was insane. She didn't even directly compliment her. What the hell?

"How waz y'ur date?" Inori asked. Kagami blushed as Tsukasa's face became near indistinguishable from her dress.

"The hell do you mean by that?" Kagami asked. Matsuri waved her hand dismissively.

"Aw, c'mon 'Moto, you wen' ta dinner, bought a nice dresh, i'z a date!" Matsuri said. Kagami, for the third time that day, applied her face palm at her drunken sister's antics.

"Mom, can we cut them off?" Kagami asked Miki. The mother smiled.

"I believe it may be time to anyway." Miki said. Both of the older sisters shot Kagami an angry look.

"You can' though! We've seen it so we get it!" Matsuri protested.

"What are you, kids?" Kagami asked.

"It's there! We should drink it!" Inori said. Kagami looked at her mother. Miki smiled and uncorked the bottle to the cheers of the elder sisters. "See! It's a fresh bottle! There's more!" Inori said. Miki took a breath and then, to everybody's surprise, put the bottle to her lips. Turning it up, she starting drinking, much to the dismay of the elder sisters.

"Wah! No~!" Matsuri held a wavering hand toward her mother.

"You can' do that!" Inori complained.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Tadao shouted. Kagami and Tsukasa watched in awe as Miki chugged the entire bottle without putting the bottle down once. She put the bottle down and exhaled.

"And now there's no more." Miki said as she put the bottle upside down to show that it was indeed empty. The room stayed quiet for another moment.

"Wow." Kagami said.

"No... All gone..." Matsuri mumbled.

"That was all..." Inori cried on the floor. "It's gone..." Inori mumbled.

"Mom..." Tsukasa said. Miki winked at her two youngest daughters.

"I'm a bit of a heavy weight." She said, a look of pride about her. Matsuri slouched and stood up.

"If there's no more booze, I'm goin' ta bed." She mumbled as she walked to the door. Inori followed.

"Yeah. Me too..." Inori mumbled as the two left the room. Kagami and Tsukasa smiled as the two walked over to table and sat down.

"Did you two have fun?" Miki asked. Tsukasa nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! This has been the best day ever!" Tsukasa said. Kagami had to smile a bit wider at hearing that.

"How about you Kagami?" Miki asked.

"Definitely an awesome day." Kagami said. "And we get to hang out again tomorrow!" Kagami smiled. Tsukasa sighed in content. Or was it more of a yawn? Kagami was tired enough that she couldn't tell. The both of them in mid-food coma, they both yawned.

"Clearly it was a tiring day as well." Miki smiled.

"We just had a lot to eat today..." Kagami said.

"Maybe the two of you should go to bed early today." Miki said. Kagami yawned, almost in unison with Tsukasa.

"Yeah... Let's do that Tsukasa. The sooner we go to bed, the earlier we get to wake up." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded as the two got up.

"Good night girls." Miki said.

"Good night Mom..." Kagami said.

"Night Mom..." Tsukasa said. The two walked down the hall to their respective rooms. "Onee-chan, thanks again for today..." She said.

"I should be thanking you. I really needed today." Kagami said. The both of them smiled. They got to their rooms. "Good night Tsukasa." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled a little slyly.

"Good night I-mo-to." She chimed quite happily before entering her room. Kagami smiled and giggled sleepily. She entered her room and looked around. Mainly what she saw was her homework. Her grades were excellent and if Tsukasa got her a bad grade, her grades wouldn't be too affected. She didn't want to risk Tsukasa finding out that Kagami didn't trust her by doing it beforehand. So she left it be to copy off of Tsukasa tomorrow. She got ready for sleep and slipped into her bed. She fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow and her new big sister.

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

Wow. I'm having a lot more fun writing this than I thought I would. I'm glad I started this story.

So what did you all think of this chapter? Got it out a little quicker than usual! Let's hope I can try for around this time later, but I wouldn't expect it or anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Onee-chan, The Imoto

Chapter 4: Onee-chan, The Imoto

Woohoo! Not too long since the last update! Of this, anyway... Still stuck in the last bit of the chapter of Luckier Star... I will definitely work on that!

Redlerred, I spent about as much time scanning the internet for it. Believe me, I was so super happy at seeing it. And I got another on the Lucky Star Shrine forums! Super excited! Kagami didn't actually buy herself a dress. I probably should have gone into a bit more detail than I did I guess. And I was trying a bit of a new writing style with this, just changing it a little. Glad you're enjoying it!

Z-kun, it's mainly seeing the reviews that make me go on a writing streak, I always get pumped up! It's to the point where I don't even read them until I get close to a computer so that I can immediately start to work like I know I'll want to!

Wings of Reparation, I honestly can't tell which part is more enjoyable, writing the story or getting the reviews. I guess it doesn't matter much since hopefully both will continue to happen!

Redline, glad you liked it! I hope it continues to please!

NoMutant, as much as I'd like to say otherwise, the pace will probably slow down some as the story continues, though I have a lot of ideas for it. Much more immediate ones than the ones I have for Luckier Star too. As for the chapter length, I guess whatever fits the chapter is good. Thanks for pointing out the typos! It's usually around two in the morning when I'm writing and that's not very conducive to good grammar. And I love the long review! You always come up with something I hadn't thought of yet. I may have a tweak a few of the ideas around... Thank you very much and I hope I can keep this up!

Jolly, you didn't mention where that forum post was. I'm just REALLY good at google and the mention of my story getting a recommendation was just too unbelievable to NOT look into. That's actually the only dynasty post I've ever seen...

Crazy, I hope you're still reading! I almost jumped through my ceiling at that part about how the story could turn out. I really hope it's that good.

Wingsofseyfert, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I was super excited to see you reading it, seeing as you're one of the few authors I can remember who has also written Hiiragincest. Of course, if I remember, yours was a bit more... angsty? I haven't read it in a while, so I don't quite remember very well, but it made me happy to see you thought the characters were well written! I always kind of rolled my eyes when they would make fun of Tsukasa in the anime. Yeah, she isn't the smartest, but if you judged a bird by it's a ability to swim, most would perform as well as a fish judged by it's ability to fly. They just didn't show her in the places where she excelled.

DavesRepublic, it's fine! Take all the time you want to review! I liked that it was a nice long one... I'm glad you like it and you actually gave me a few ideas! Man I'm pumped up!

Man, I'm smiling so wide right now. I had to stop typing quite a few times because I was smiling and too excited to continue for a moment. I literally had to stop typing so I could calm down enough. That's what reading reviews does. Plus, I really am enjoying this story.

* * *

><p>Kagami opened her eyes and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and got out of bed, getting dressed. Then, she sniffed the air. It smelled like there was something burning... She rushed out of her room and followed her nose, though she wasn't in too much of a hurry since she could tell it was food that was burning. Eggs becoming overcooked and rice becoming gruel, her nose told her. And she knew, as she had acquired the final skill of the Big Sister Tsundere class with a little sister cook. She opened the door to the kitchen to see a large puff of smoke leave the room. Surprisingly, Tsukasa stood at the counter, several pans all with burning food in them. Kagami's jaw almost dropped from how undeniably... wrong this scene looked. There was nothing here that fit. The burning pans didn't fit in front of Tsukasa. Tsukasa didn't even fit out of her room at this time in the morning.<p>

"Tsukasa, are you alright?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa turned around, obviously in pain but trying to put on a brave face.

"I have... to be... the big... sister..." She said. Kagami blinked a few times. Suddenly, she understood.

"Tsukasa, not every big sister is bad at cooking. Just me." Kagami said. Tsukasa breathed out. She spun around and flipped the eggs perfectly with one hand while she just barely stopped the rice from overcooking with the other. She tossed some salt in the air just above the eggs, which she flipped again and salted them all just right. Meanwhile, she took a bottle of ketchup and squirt it into each of the pans of eggs. The puffs of smoke ceased and Kagami realized just how badly Tsukasa was fighting every muscle in her body to save the food. "You don't have to try so hard, ya know Tsu-... Onee-chan." Kagami smiled as Tsukasa jumped. "Onee-chan, I'm gonna go watch some T.V., okay?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"O-Okay I-Imoto..." She mumbled. Kagami smiled as she walked out of the kitchen. She sat down in the living room at the table, across the table from her mother. Miki giggled.

"Imoto, huh?" Miki asked. Kagami smiled.

"Me and Tsukasa decided to switch roles for the day. I think she was wondering what it was like to be a big sister, and I kind of wouldn't mind a day off." Kagami said.

"Now we both know that's not true." Miki said with a sly smile to her daughter. Kagami scratched the back of her head. "You love being a big sister. Even if you tell everyone that it doesn't matter." Miki said. Kagami sighed, shrugged, and held her hands up in defeat.

"I really can't get anything past you, huh Mom?" Kagami asked. Miki shook her head.

"It's all about love." Miki winked.

"Love, huh?" Kagami smiled as she thought.

"Well, it's good to see that you're willing to give up something you love for her." Miki said. Kagami sighed.

"Mom?" Kagami asked.

"Yes Honey?" Miki asked.

"What is it like being a Mom? Is it like being a big sister?" Kagami asked. Miki giggled a bit and seemed to think.

"Well, I'm not really sure, to be honest. I have a lot of siblings, and I'm the oldest of them all, but I never had a twin. They say twin's share a special bond between them, ya know?" Miki said. Kagami sighed.

"So what about just being a normal sister in general?" Kagami asked. Miki looked at her daughter with an inquisitive eye.

"Why do you want to know? You aren't pregnant, are you?" Miki giggled teasingly. Kagami blushed and shook her head.

"No, just curious. Really, you're one of the only people I can think to ask." Kagami said. Miki nodded.

"While I can't speak for the average person, I'd say that the two feelings aren't dissimilar... I guess?" She thought. "My family was a bit... odd though. But if I'd have to guess at the main similarity, it would be that you love that person unconditionally. That you feel you have to protect them from life's misfortunes, even if you know that you can't. Other than that though..." Miki thought out loud. Kagami sat next to her mother and nodded.

"Thanks Mom." Kagami smiled. Miki smiled to her second youngest daughter and nodded.

"Any time, Kagami." She said. Tsukasa pushed the door open and came in with a plate of food in each hand.

"Here On- Imoto!" Tsukasa said, cheerfully correcting herself. Kagami smiled.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" She chimed. Tsukasa put down the omelette down in front of Kagami, who happily took a bite. A jolt ran through her entire being as her signature gourmet skill failed to warn her of the land mine within. "Onee-chan... Did you put bell peppers in here?" Kagami asked Tsukasa. Tsukasa nodded.

"Uh-huh!" She said.

"But... I don't like bell peppers..." Kagami said. "Was this one supposed to be Mom's?" Kagami asked, giving a look at Miki.

"Nope." Miki said, holding her plate so that Kagami could see the partially eaten omelette with rice and peppers in it. Kagami gave an inquisitive look to Tsukasa, seeing as she always made each dish tailored to the taste of the eater. It was especially weird since Tsukasa herself hated green peppers like this. There was no way that Tsukasa could have ever made a mistake when it came to cooking.

"Does yours have it too, Tsukasa?" Kagami asked as Miki finished her omelette. Tsukasa shook her head as she took some toast off her plate.

"We didn't have enough eggs for all of us, so I'm just having toast." Tsukasa said.

"What? But that's not going to be..." She said as Miki shot her a 'You're slipping out of Imoto-mode' look. Kagami blinked and then nodded. "Thanks Onee-chan..." Kagami mumbled.

"Now I want you to eat the whole thing." Tsukasa said, testing out her new stern voice.

"But..." Kagami mumbled. "I don't like bell peppers either..." Kagami said.

"Imoto, you need to eat your vegetables to grow up big and strong!" Tsukasa asserted.

"But Onee-chan~!" Kagami whined, trying to be a good little sister.

"No buts! When you get to be the older sister, you'll understand!" Tsukasa crossed her arms and tried to glare at Kagami. Being not nearly as used to the Older Sister Glare as Kagami, Kagami had to tone down her resistance as Tsukasa's face faltered constantly. Kagami sighed as she took another piece of her omelette and ate it. She forced another piece after that as Tsukasa seemingly studied her.

"I'm done!" Kagami cheered like she knew Tsukasa would, holding out her mostly there omelette.

"Come on Imoto, you have to eat the whole thing." Tsukasa said. "They're really good for you!" Tsukasa said.

"But I don't want 'em!" Kagami complained while Miki giggled at the bizarre scene unfolding in front of her. Kagami was complaining about something she didn't like to Tsukasa. It was so backwards, Miki almost wanted to wake everyone else to see this. Of course, everyone would be too... incapacitated to truly enjoy what was happening. Tsukasa sighed, trying to hide her happiness.

"You're hopeless." She said as she walked over and sat next to Kagami. She picked out a few pepper pieces and ate them herself, wincing and closing one eye as she swallowed them. "There, I ate some! Now you HAVE to eat the rest!" Tsukasa said. Kagami was quite impressed at how far Tsukasa was going for this. She sighed.

"Alright Onee-chan..." She said as she began eating the omelette. It wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be. But she wanted to play the part of the little sister well. And she REALLY didn't like bell peppers. It was one of those things that the twins shared. The two of them heard a loud groan coming from the door, causing the three in the room to look back. Matsuri held her head, her eyes mostly closed as she stumbled over to the table.

"I smelled Imoto's cooking..." Matsuri mumbled.

"Sorry, Onee-chan used all of the breakfast ingredients on these omelettes." Kagami said. Matsuri drearily looked over at Kagami for a moment.

"... Onee-chan...?" She asked, though she seemed rather disinterested in everything at the moment.

"We switched for the day!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Matsuri gave a pained look at the proud looking Tsukasa.

"... Meh. You're still both Imoto to me..." She mumbled.

"Onee-san, are you hungry? There's some omelette here!" Kagami said, trying to pass her omelette off like a good little sister.

"Sure." Matsuri reached out before Tsukasa stepped in between them.

"Imoto, you have to eat it all! I ate some of it, so you have to too!" Tsukasa protested. Kagami looked down at the omelette.

"Okay..." Kagami pouted. She finished off her omelette.

"Imoto, let's go out today!" Tsukasa said. Kagami looked up at her.

"What do you mean 'go out'?" Kagami asked.

"We should do... something! Like we did yesterday!" Tsukasa said. Matsuri's head dropped down and hit the table.

"... Ouch... Ag..." She mumbled. "If Imoto isn't making food, why would I even get out of bed..." Matsuri complained.

"Then go back to bed." Kagami said. Then, she clammed up. Damn, that such a big sister thing to say. "So what do you wanna do Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa opened her mouth to talk, but then came up with nothing. It was around there she realized she didn't know what she wanted to do. Almost every time the two had hung out together, Kagami had decided what to do.

"Um... What do you want to do Imoto?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami did her best to kick her head to the side cutely and smile.

"I wanna do whatever Onee-chan wants to do!" Kagami tried to chime happily. Honestly, she already had an entire itinerary the two could follow that she knew Tsukasa would enjoy. But, Tsukasa was the older sister. She got to decide what to do.

"Uh..." Tsukasa thought. She wanted to pay for whatever they did since she was the older sister. However, she had what you would call limited finances. "One sec!" She said as she went into the kitchen. Kagami blinked as she waited for her sister to come back. After a few minutes, in which Miki turned back to the television and Matsuri turned a melancholic eye to the empty bottles of sake from last night. Kagami sighed and put her chin on the table to wait for her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Post-Sleep Basking<strong>

Konata woke up and stretched. She thought about the heroines she had yet to conquer in the game she had finished the previous night. She had the loli, the book worm, the Imoto and the Tsundere left. She hummed. Who was more her type? She could relate with the loli, but the book worm was beautiful, rich, she had huge... tracts of land. Of course, the Imoto was cute AND a loli, although she didn't really point it out as much as the other loli. And then there was the Tsundere. Konata always had a thing for Tsunderes, she would admit. She shrugged.

"Guess I'll go after the Tsundere next." Konata said. She got out of her bed and got on her computer. "I wonder what the REAL Tsundere is doing." She thought out loud. She half considered calling Kagami to see what the two of them were up to on their day off, but she had promised herself and her dad that she would complete the game today. There was no doubt, her father would be coming to her for answers to the Tsundere and the book worm routes. He could likely handle the loli and Imoto routes, as small girls were generally his type. He had played so many games with those types of heroines, even games with nothing BUT those types of heroines, that his skills nearly rivaled Konata's in the conquering of those females. However, Konata definitely excelled at the Tsundere types. Even with four choices worded only one word differently, she could choose the correct choice of words with a hundred percent precision. Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Hey~! Cousin Yui is here to visit~!" Yui shouted exuberantly. She walked over to Konata and looked over her shoulder at the dating sim. "Ah, playing one of those games that uncle Sojiro plays, huh?" Yui asked.

"Yep. I'm going after the Tsundere this time." Konata said. Yui scratched the back of her head.

"Okay... I don't really get it, but it sounds fun!" Yui said. She indeed played games alongside her cousin, just never these kinds. Konata shrugged.

"It's fun." She said. "This one has feels." Konata said. Yui nodded obliviously as she straightened out. She walked over to the book case full of manga and picked one out. She walked over to Konata's bed and plopped down.

"Pomf." She narrated as she fell down on her belly with the manga open in front of her. She hummed a tune as she read and kicked her feet in the air. She kept reading for a while while Konata played her game. "So don't you have homework or something?" Yui asked, more out in interest of striking up conversation than of any intention of making Konata actually do her homework.

"Come on Yui-nee-san, don't be like that..." Konata sighed. "I'll just go copy off of Kagami later." Konata said.

"What happens if Kagami doesn't do her homework?" Yui asked. Konata giggled.

"Kagami always does her homework. Me and Tsukasa copy her. It's just how it goes." Konata said.

"What about in the bizarro world?" Yui asked.

"Well, if this was the bizarro world, Tsukasa would do her homework and I would copy off of her." Konata said. Yui chuckled.

"If you keep relying on Kagami like that, you're gonna get in trouble." Yui said. Konata shrugged.

"I'd rather play. I've got a backlog so huge, I couldn't even put a dent in it in Goddess of Conquest mode." Konata said.

"Sounds like a mess." Yui said. Konata nodded.

"Yeah, I bit off a bit more than I think I can chew with my requests." Konata said. Yui put up a distracted fist.

"Fight!" She cheered before continuing her manga. A time passed again when the two didn't talk.

"So which manga did you choose?" Konata asked out of curiosity.

"That one about the assassins." Yui said.

"Akame Ga Kill?" Konata asked. Yui nodded, even though Konata was faced away.

"Yeah. It's pretty interesting." Yui said. Konata sighed.

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised that the Anime ended before the manga did." Konata said. Yui hummed.

"I'll have to check it out!" She said cheerfully. Konata smiled. "You always have good suggestions." Yui said.

"I know how to please girls." Konata said. Yui chuckled.

"Of course you do." She said.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later<strong>

Tsukasa came back into the room.

"Alright! Ready to go!" Tsukasa said. Kagami picked her head up.

"Onee-chan, I'm bored~!" Kagami whined. She had spent that hour going over plans for what they could do after school the next day, not to mention the things they could do during the day they were going to have, but she'd go with whatever Tsukasa had planned. Even if it wasn't that good, she'd at least pretend to be super happy about it. Even if she were being a little sister today, she was still a big sister at heart.

"Well I have a great day planned!" Tsukasa looked quite proud of herself. Kagami had to smile to her sister looking so happy.

"Alright..." Kagami sighed as she got up.

"I bet you'll like it!" Tsukasa said.

"If it's with you 'Nee-chan, I'm sure I will." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked happy at that.

"Have fun you two." Miki smiled.

"We will Mom!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"See ya later Mom!" Kagami said. The two walked out of the room. Miki chuckled.

"Those two are something alright..." She commented.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Kagami closed the door behind her along with Tsukasa.

"So where are we going Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled excitedly.

"You'll see~!" She chimed.

"HI-RA-GI~!" Misao shouted as she leaped through the air. "It's been so long since I saw you!" She said, latching on to the Tsundere. Kagami sighed, looking quite bored.

"Do you really have to do this every time you see me?" Kagami asked.

"Of course! It's been a long time!" Misao said.

"You saw me yesterday." Kagami said.

"YESTERDAY!" Misao punctuated. "How could you not almost die of loneliness!" Misao said.

"Because I have Onee-chan!" Kagami said, hugging Tsukasa. Tsukasa blushed lightly as she looked almost on cloud nine. Misao stared at Kagami, then at Tsukasa, then back at Kagami.

"... What." She mumbled. "But..." She mumbled. Kagami let go of Tsukasa, who stayed smiling. She walked over to Misao and leaned in.

"Me and Tsukasa switched roles for the day." Kagami told Misao.

"... So you're..." Misao started.

"The little sister today, yes." Kagami said.

"And she's..." Misao tried.

"The big sister." Kagami finished. Misao blinked a few times.

"I... I need to go lie down..." Misao said as she walked into the house.

"Hey! Whose house do you think that is?" Kagami shouted. She then sighed in exhaustion. "Whatever..." Then, realizing she had slipped out of Imoto mode again, she smiled to her sister. "You ready to go Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa blinked and shook her head to snap herself out of it.

"Yeah! You're gonna love it!" Tsukasa grabbed Kagami by the hand and started pulling her. The two of them ran down the street.

"What took so long before Onee-chan?" Kagami asked.

"You'll see On-Imoto!" Tsukasa corrected herself. She was so happy that she very nearly slipped up.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the Hiiragi Home<strong>

Miki sat at the table, reading the news paper. Between her housewife duties and her motherly duties, it was so rare that she had opportunities to catch up with the world. She was glad she had suggested drinking the previous night, though she felt a little guilty for it at the same time. It gave her some quiet time in the morning that she hadn't had much of in a while. Tadao may have been a bit hard to convince, but she just needed to remind him of how much fun he had while he was drunk. So, the house quiet from her incapacitated family, she read her paper. It was, thus, quite a surprise when she heard the front door open. She heard footsteps.

"Oh? Are Kagami and Tsukasa still here?" She thought aloud. Misao walked past the open door, headed for a random bedroom. "Ah, Kasukabe." Miki greeted. Misao didn't acknowledge her, however, as she continued down the hall.

"The sister is a lie... The sister is a lie... The sister is a lie..." Misao continously mumbled under her breath as she left earshot. Miki leaned forward a little, as if that would allow her to see down the hall. Then, she giggled a bit under her breath.

"Hm. That was odd." She smiled as she returned to her paper. Misao being a close friend of Kagami's, she wasn't exactly concerned about the brunette's random appearance, nor her coming into her house. It wasn't exactly an isolated incident for the girl to come to their house unannounced, and sometimes without Kagami or Tsukasa there. And so, Miki returned to her paper and her quiet morning.

* * *

><p><strong>The Rejoining the Twins<strong>

Tsukasa finally stopped pulling Kagami as the two stood outside a building.

"The Onodera Bake Shop..." Kagami read. "Onee-chan, what are we doing here?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa looked quite proud of herself.

"You'll see!" She said as the two entered. Three girls and a boy could be seen running around.

"Welcome!" The girl who seemed to be in the middle in terms of age bowed. Tsukasa waved to her.

"Hello! Hiiragi." She said. The girl suddenly brightened at the name.

"Oh! It's you! Ichijou-kun, this is the girl I was telling you about!" The girl said. "Isn't that great what she's doing for her little sister?" She said. The boy called Ichijou scratched his head.

"Yeah, it kind of reminds me of something you'd do, Onodera." Ichijou said. Onodera blushed heavily.

"Um... H-Here..." She handed Tsukasa a small package, which Tsukasa gratefully accepted. "H-Hope you enjoy it!"

"Thank you so much!" She said. Onodera bowed.

"I hope you come back soon!" She said.

"I definitely will!" Tsukasa said as she grabbed Kagami by the hand and led her out. Kagami looked over her twin's shoulder at the package, but couldn't discern what it was.

"I didn't get to talk much, huh?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"Just let me do the talking!" Tsukasa said as the two continued down the street. Kagami hummed.

"So you told them about everything that's going on?" Kagami asked, starting to understand what had taken Tsukasa so long earlier. Afterall, the situation was a little ridiculous. Tsukasa, however, shook her head.

"Nope! As far as they know, I really am the older sister!" Tsukasa said. Kagami chuckled.

"Well, we can keep up the charade if we ever go back there." Kagami said. Tsukasa looked even more excited.

"Even after today?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Even after today." Kagami said. Tsukasa almost squeeled in excitement.

"Then we're definitely going back some time!" Tsukasa said. The two reached another establishment. Kagami looked up at the sign.

"Furukawa Bread..." She read.

"Let's go in Imoto!" Tsukasa said, pulling Kagami inside. Inside was a girl sporting two ahoge and another guy.

"Ah! Tomoya-kun! We have visitors!" The girl said. A red haired man poked his head in from the back.

"Hey! Buy something!" He shouted at them.

"Dad~!" The girl turned and tried to deal with the man. The boy came over to them.

"Hey, sorry about all that. What can I get for you?" Tomoya asked.

"Hi! I called earlier, Hiiragi?" Tsukasa said. The man in the back seemed to take notice.

"Huh? Hiiragi? Well why didn't ya say so?" He asked. He walked over to the counter and took a small package and handed it to the young Hiiragi. Tsukasa smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much!" She said.

"Here, I'll give you this too." He held out a large bag.

"Um... We don't really need it..." Tsukasa held out a hand.

"Nonsense! It's our treat!" The man said. Tsukasa chuckled nervously as she took the large bag, but her arm started to hurt from the weight. Kagami, seeing this, walked up and took it from her. Tsukasa shot her an appreciative look.

"Thank you very much!" Tsukasa bowed. Kagami bowed as well in thanks.

"You guys come back now, ya hear?" The man asked. Tsukasa and Kagami smiled as they began to leave.

"We will!" They said. Before they left, they heard the man yell in the back.

"Sanae! Someone just bought all of your bread! They said it was delicious!" The man shouted. Kagami could practically feel the face palm from the boy behind her before they left.

"So there's bread in here." Kagami looked into the bag she now carried. She took one of them out. "Want one Onee-chan?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa happily accepted the bread as Kagami picked out another one. The both of them took a bite. The world stopped at the crunch. A moment passed. Kagami took the bread away from her mouth. "Is there... a rice cracker in here?" She asked.

"It's not so bad!" Tsukasa said. Kagami swallowed.

"... That's too hard to eat. Let's see..." Kagami ruffled through the bag and grabbed one at random. She pulled it out. "... Oh hell no." She said, seeing what looked like raw octopus tentacles coming out of the next bun. Tsukasa giggled.

"You can't be so picky, Imoto! Come on, you should try new things!" Tsukasa said. Kagami stared at Tsukasa.

"Calamari bread isn't exactly something I'm eager to try." She said. Tsukasa gave another stern look, just as she had before.

"Imoto! It's no good if you don't try something new every once in a while! I think you should try it!" Tsukasa crossed her arms and glared at Kagami. Unlike with the pepper omelette, however, this was on an entirely other level of "do not want". Kagami looked down at the octopus tentacles and held it there for a moment. Then, she held it up.

"Wanna share it Onee-chan?" She asked. Tsukasa looked a bit frightened, but also incredibly determined. She walked over, took the bread, and, without thinking, bit into it. She bit down as hard as she could, but she simply couldn't get her teeth through the skin of the octopus. After a minute of struggling against the rubbery, slimy tentacle, she took it from her mouth and gave it back to Kagami.

"You sh-shouldn't be so picky." Tsukasa tried. Kagami could tell Tsukasa was trying to keep a brave face. But trying to eat the "bread" just looked icky. Kagami looked down and sighed. She bit into the bread, but deliberately kept away from the tentacle.

"It's not so bad." Kagami said. Tsukasa nodded shakily before turning away so the two could continue on. Kagami knew that Tsukasa was likely feeling a little disappointed with how she probably thought she failed as an older sister. Kagami, despite the situation, giggled a bit. "I actually kind of like it! You were right, Onee-chan!" Kagami said. "Thanks!" She said. A little white lie never hurt anyone. Tsukasa looked back at Kagami with small tears in her eyes.

"See? I was right!" Tsukasa cheered for herself in her head. "You have to try new things!" Tsukasa took her twin's patent pending lecture pose, a hand on her hip, leaned forwards and her other hand pointing at Kagami. The Tsundere had to admit, it was kind of cute.

"I'm sorry Onee-chan." Kagami apologized as she took another bite. It was taking quite a lot of her self-control to not flinch from getting some of the octopus juice in that bite, but to see Tsukasa hopping a bit in happiness at being right, it was well worth it.

"It's okay, just so that you know for the future." Tsukasa said. She couldn't believe that she had just successfully lectured Kagami. Kagami of all people! She was right about something that Kagami was wrong about outside of cooking. She couldn't recall but a handful of times that had ever happened and Tsukasa was ecstatic. "Okay, so next!" Tsukasa grabbed Kagami's hand and pulled. Kagami smiled and followed her sister.

* * *

><p><strong>The Room of a Meganekko<strong>

Miyuki sighed as she laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She tried her best to think of some way that she could help Minami. She sighed as she put her head hard to work. Any situation that she could somehow put the two in that might help them get closer. There was a new amusement park that had just opened up recently. Perhaps she could get them a couple of tickets there? She shook her head. If it was something that could just be bought, Minami's family had more than enough money. Of course, it wasn't like her to buy something like that for herself and Yutaka, so Miyuki could say she won them in a contest or something and wanted Minami to have them. That may lead to a natural conclusion that her and Yutaka can go together. Wasn't there some contest or something they were doing? Miyuki couldn't remember, surprisingly. She just decided to buy the tickets and give them to Minami under the pretense that she simply had extras. She descended the stairs, passing the living room on her way.

"Mother, I'm going out for a bit." Miyuki said.

"Bring back pie~!" Yukari chimed. Miyuki had to smile a little bit. She left the house and set out for the amusement park to buy two tickets. And then to the market. To buy pie.

* * *

><p><strong>Rejoining the Sisters<strong>

Tsukasa and Kagami walked through the same park as the one the previous day. This time, however, they sat on a bench with their loot. They had visited four more bakeries after the first two and each of them had had packages for Tsukasa at the mention of her name. Kagami was genuinely curious about what Tsukasa had done, but every time she had asked, she had gotten a 'You'll see~!' and been brushed off. Tsukasa set out the six different packages.

"Ready Imoto?" Tsukasa asked.

"Ready." Kagami nodded. Tsukasa opened each package to reveal a bun each that Kagami had never seen before. "Onee-chan, what is this?" Kagami asked.

"They're new! I thought we could try each and choose which is the best!" Tsukasa said cheerfully. Due to how little money she had compared to her sister, she didn't have a lot of options, so she had called each place ahead of time, explained that she wanted to give her little sister an amazing day, and asked if they would give a free sample of their product. Luckily, each place had a girl that thought it was very exciting and the bosses of the bakeries agreed since, if the two liked it, it would be likely that they would come back for more. It was a win-win situation for everyone involved. Kagami sat there stunned for a moment at how smart her sister actually was.

"... Tsukasa, this is one of the best ideas anyone could have ever had in the history of ever." Kagami said. "I take back part of what I said yesterday. You really are smart smart." Kagami said. Tsukasa blushed lightly at the praise, her being extremely happy at her sister praising her idea. There it was. That happiness from yesterday again. It was still different from if anyone else had praised her. At least, she thought it was. Kagami sighed. "I'm not gonna lie Onee-chan, I made plans for today that I thought we would enjoy if I had planned this day out instead of you." Kagami said. Tsukasa shrunk a bit, though she understood as Kagami was just so used to being the big sister. "But this idea is way better. We get to eat this idea!" Kagami said excitedly. Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"Well, you ate your peppers this morning, so you deserve a treat, ya know?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Thank you for the food!" She said as she took one of the buns. She tore it in half so that Tsukasa could have half. She bit into it and marveled. It was quite a rare thing that she find a sweet that she had never eaten, let alone never heard of. She practically moaned at the new taste. "This is really good..." She mumbled as she exhaled. It was amazing and there were five different ones left to try. Tsukasa was pretty smart. Tsukasa took a bite of her half. "Cream cheese and... cinnamon, right?" Kagami asked her kitchenmancer sister. Tsukasa nodded.

"That's right Imoto." Tsukasa said.

"Not two foods that typically join up." Kagami smiled. She split another in half and took a bite. A brief moment of ecstasy passed as she sighed. Tsukasa was really smart. "Oh my..." She mumbled. "Tsu- Onee-chan, this is awesome." She said. She was amazed she had never thought of this. "I don't even know what this is, but it's awesome." Kagami said. Tsukasa giggled.

"I'm glad you like it." She said. Kagami devoured the rest of it before picking up another one and biting into it, forgetting to tear it in half, she was so excited. She jolted.

"... There's crab in here..." She mumbled.

"Is it not good?" Tsukasa asked.

"There's cinnamon and cookie dough in here too..." She mumbled. Tsukasa cringed at the abomination that must have come from Furukawa Bread.

"You don't have to eat it Imoto." Tsukasa said. Kagami felt bad about not eating it since they had gone to the trouble of getting it and Tsukasa had obviously gone to the trouble of setting it up. Kagami took another bite and shivered.

"I don't wanna waste it." Kagami said. For all she knew, Tsukasa had spent good money on it.

"Imoto, can I have a bite?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami looked at the bun.

"You heard the ingredients, right?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa nodded.

"Yeah." She answered.

"You can see it." Kagami turned it so that Tsukasa could indeed see the ingredients as if her kitchen skills hadn't already told her. Tsukasa nodded again.

"Can I have it?" Tsukasa held her hand out. Kagami sighed and nodded. She handed the bun to Tsukasa, who proceeded to get up and throw it away. Tsukasa came back and looked at Kagami. "I guess we can put that one is last place?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded again.

"Yeah. That was awful." She said. She picked up another and, her earlier high of new sweets dulled a bit, remembered to tear it in half. She took a bite and hummed. Tsukasa was super smart. "This one is much better." Kagami said. Tsukasa smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. Kagami finished her half of the bun and patted her stomach.

"This was such a great idea..." She said. Tsukasa fidgeted. She didn't even need her half of the buns, the happiness from Kagami constantly complimenting her could sustain her forever. Kagami reached for the fifth bun, almost shaking in anticipation of what new flavors awaited her. She tore it in half and took a bite. Tsukasa was really, really super smart. "What... What even is this?" Kagami wondered at the sweet taste in her mouth.

"It's a Lotus Seed Bun. They're pretty rare." Tsukasa beamed with pride at her ability to find one. Kagami practically melted in her seat.

"Choosing a favorite is gonna suck~." She said. Tsukasa giggled.

"It's part of the game though!" Tsukasa said. Kagami nodded.

"Alright..." She said as she finished her bun. "One more left." She said, groping the air almost perversely. New sweets was like new galge games for Konata and Kagami SERIOUSLY couldn't believe that she just compared herself to Konata. She picked up the last one and sighed. She didn't want it to end. Experiencing one new sweet was like heaven and for her to have five? That was just plain unbelievable. If she never ate this one, it would never end. But if she didn't eat this one, she would never know what it tasted like. What if it was way better than the other ones? What if it was awful? So much potential hidden inside this bread... She shook her head and made up her mind, tearing the bread in half. She took a bite and immediately ascended to heaven. Tsukasa was a god damn genius. "How have I never had this?" Kagami asked.

"It's kinda rare." Tsukasa said.

"What is this in it?" Kagami asked. Tsukasa took a bite.

"Tastes like... Almond paste... Whipped Cream... Milk... and... Cardamom?" Tsukasa guessed.

"I don't know what that last thing is, but I think this is my favorite." Kagami said.

"Yay!" Tsukasa cheered. "Was it worth all the walking around Imoto?" Tsukasa asked. Kagami nodded.

"Oh dear god yes." She said. "If I had known this was what was in those packages, I would have torn into them as soon as we got them." Kagami said.

"That's why you had to wait~!" Tsukasa chimed. Kagami sighed and smiled.

"That was awesome." Kagami said. The two of them sat on the bench, both basking in something or another. Kagami in the afterglow of her new sweets and Tsukasa in all of the praise she had gotten. It was new and strange and Tsukasa really loved it. She would have to ask if she could be the big sister more. For a while, the two just watched everybody walk by. There were all types of people, but Tsukasa seemed to notice all the same types of people.

"Don't they look happy?" Tsukasa asked.

"Who are you talking about, Onee-chan?" Kagami asked, still savoring.

"All of those happy couples." Tsukasa said. "I wish I could find someone like that." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled and put a shoulder on her sister's shoulder.

"You will, Tsukasa." She said. "Look..." She sighed. "I'm gonna have to break the roles here for a moment. I just wanted you to know that love isn't always all happy and stuff." Kagami said.

"I know Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said, finding that while calling Kagami 'Imoto' was pleasant, calling her Onee-chan felt much more natural.

"It's just... When it does happen, it might not end perfectly." Kagami said. Tsukasa's bow drooped as she looked down.

"Yeah... I know..." She said.

"But just remember, no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you." Kagami said. Tsukasa felt warm inside hearing Kagami say that. She leaned over and put her head on Kagami's shoulder.

"Thanks Onee-chan..." Tsukasa said. Kagami sighed.

_Even if the whole world turns against you, I'll be there..._ Kagami thought to herself.

"I love you Onee-chan." Tsukasa said. Kagami smiled as her heart warmed as well.

"I love you too Tsukasa." Kagami said. The two stayed there for several minutes while all of the warm and fuzzy feelings passed. After a few minutes, Tsukasa sighed and got up.

"You ready for the next activity Imoto?" She asked, sliding right back in to Big Sister Mode. Kagami nodded excitedly.

"There's more?" She asked as her eyes twinkled. "Count me in, Onee-chan!" She cheered as she got up. Tsukasa started jogging as Kagami followed her big sister.

* * *

><p><strong>After Section<strong>

Gotta admit, when I wrote the last chapter I had a nice part for Misao. However, by the time I got to her in this one, I had completely forgotten about it. I'm sure I'll remember in time.

I'm enjoying writing this story. I can't wait to start on the next chapter. It's around half past two in the morning here though, so I'd better sign off. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
